The Security Job
by Calamity Crisis
Summary: Ann Grayson is a girl that needs a job for the summer. So she heads to her favorite childhood place: Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. Ann applies and gets the job, not knowing the events that have happened there. Soon she finds out what happens at night with the animatronics and why...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own five nights at Freddy's, phone guy, or any of the animatronics. So far the only characters I own are Ann, Lizzi, and Chris Wilson**

Ann smiled as she gazed upon the pizzeria. She could hear kids laughing and pulling at their parents, begging to go in and play. Ann gripped her papers and walked through the door with a help wanted sign hanging from it.

She walked across the checkered floor, past the busy booths and the noisy tables, up to the cashier. A girl with pink streaks in her ebony hair looked over at Ann and sighed, "welcome to Fazbears pizzeria, Where all your dreams come true." The girl looked annoyed as Ann gave a preppy smile, "hi! Are you the manager?" The girl rolled her eyes and blew a bubble, "no, do I look like one?"

Ann kept her smile but wanted to slap the girl. "you did till I heard your piss poor attitude." the girl chomped the bubble she had made, "why you little-" " hi, is there a problem Lizzi?" A fat man walked up behind the cashier, Lizzi, folding his arms.

Lizzi grit her teeth, "no sir." The man smiled, "good!" He looked up at Ann, "So what can I do to help you ma'am?" Ann smiled, "Hi, I'm here for the security guard opening." Lizzi stopped chewing her gum and stared at her. Her face went pale, "S- security G-G-guard?!" Ann looked at her, surprised in her change of attitude. "Are you okay?" The fat man stepped in front of Lizzi smiling, "great! You're hired! "And frowned, "um... don't you want to see my resume?"

The fat man shook his head, "nope! You're hired, no need for your resume." Ann gave a confused smile, "um, okay. Cool!" He smiled and stuck out his hand, "my name is Chris Wilson, I'm the owner around here." Ann shook his hand, "nice to meet you Mr. Wilson, my name is Ann Grayson. So when do I start?" Mr. Wilson glanced around the noisy pizzeria, "Tonight at midnight." Ann smiled, "works for me," Mr. Wilson patted her shoulder, "Great! Now if you'll excuse me I need to go help some customers, remember: midnight, don't be late." Ann nodded, "yes sir." And he left.

Ann was about to leave too but heard Lizzi speak, "you're making a mistake Ann." Ann frowned and spun around, "what do you mean?" Lizzi placed her hands on the counter and leaned forward dropping her voice down to a whisper, "you don't want to work here, these machines..." She shook her head, "don't. If you value your life quit, quit now!" Ann frowned, "thanks for your concern, but I think I'll be fine." Lizzi shrugged, "have it your way." Lizzi reached under the counter and pulled out a peice of paper and pen. "What's this?" Ann asked eyeing the paper. Lizzi sighed in dismay, "a contract. Every security guard that's worked here had to sign one."

Ann frowned, "how many security guards have been here?" Lizzi squirmed, "well the contract says you need to be here for a week. No ones lasted or stayed that long so..." She counted in her head, "a security guard every well since 1987." Ann's eyes widened, "why every week?" Lizzi was about to answer but shut up when she saw Mr. Wilson glaring at her.

Lizzi pushed the paper torwards Ann, " like I've said, the contract states that you have to stay here for a week and that we are not responsible for what happens to you or your belongings." Ann shrugged, "sounds simple," she raised the pen and signed her name.

After she finished, Lizzi took the pen and shook her head, "be careful." Ann smirked, "sure thing," ann turned and started walking torwards the door, when she was about to walk out she heard Lizzi, "Ann!" She looked back at the pale girl, "don't be late or else-" Ann frowned, "or else what?" Lizzi shook her head, "or else you'll regret it.." Ann waved farewell, "thanks for the tip." And left.


	2. Chapter 2

Ann sat on her couch watching a show when she noticed her Coke was low. The couch groaned as she got off to get another drink, when she passed the microwave the time flashed 11:45pm,

"Oh crap! Not on my first day!"

She grabbed her car keys and cell phone, racing to Fazbears Pizzeria.

Ann ran up to the backdoor of the pizzeria and unlocked it. Inside was dark, and the only light was the dim exit sign, but it didn't give much. Ann glanced down at her watch as it blinked 12:17am, she sighed, "oh well, better late than never." As she walked over to her office, she looked over to the stage where Bonnie, Freddy and Chi-

"Huh?" Ann frowned.

The yellow chicken was no where on the stage.

BANG! CLINK!

Ann jumped when she heard metal clanging around in the kitchen.

She started heading to the kitchen but stopped short when she heard a phone ringing in her office.

Ann wanted to desperately look in the kitchen, but decided that the person calling might be her boss. She sprinted towards the office, barely making it to pick up the phone,

"Hello?" She wheezed into the phone, tired from the run.

A man with a static sound replied back,

"Hello, hello? Uh, I just wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you..." The guy continued on while Ann tapped her fingers on the desk impatiently. The clanging sounds that came from the kitchen were starting to get on her nerves. The guy continued talking while Ann decided whether or not to put the phone down to go check on that awful noise.

Ann made up her mind and was setting the phone down when the guy said something that caught her attention,

"The animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night..." Ann frowned at that information.

What does he mean by quirky?

Ann listened closer as the man went on, "anyway so, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left on some kind of free roaming mode at night."

Ann's eyes widened,

Woah, woah, woah... Like.. They move on their own?!

" uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night guard here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't see you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on.

Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's pizza, they'll probably try to... Forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross beams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area..."

Ann bit her lip,

Holy sh-

" it could cause a bit of discomfort... And death."

Now I know why the night guards didn't last...

"Uh. The only parts that would likely see the light of day again would probably be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out of the mask, heh."

Ann felt dizzy with the thoughts of her being shoved in one of those suits,

I think I'm gonna be sick.

"...check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only when necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Ann gripped the phone as she heard the click of the message ending.

Shaking, she set the phone back on its receiver and sat back in her chair.

"I'm gonna die here," she said to herself. The pots stopped banging and Ann shot up,

"C-ch-chica!" She scream whispered.

Cameras!

Ann clicked on the monitor and pulled up the kitchen. The screen was pitch black and the only thing helpful was the audio...

Ann clicked on the other cameras, she looked at the one on stage and it still showed Bonnie and Freddy. Ann gave a sigh of relief and continued clicking around the other rooms.

The party room was empty, the backstage still had Freddy and-

"Where's Bonnie?!" Ann squealed.

She clicked on the east hallway, the west, and pirate cove.

Is foxy not on?

In pirate cove the curtains were shut tight with an 'out of order' sign in front.

Ann's clicking began getting more frantic

Bonnie, Chica, Bonnie, Chica... Where are they?!

Ann clicked on the west hall closet and relaxed.

Bonnie stood in there not moving, " 'kay, Now where's Chica?"

Ann looked and looked but couldn't find her. She started getting worried, her power was at 18% and it was only 4:56am.

Ann groaned and was about to click on the party room, when she heard something in the east hall. She stood up and slowly pressed the light revealing a giant yellow Chica.

"AHHH!" Ann screamed and slammed the door button.

WHY COULDN'T I SEE HER?!

As Ann's heart began to slow down, she picked the monitor back up and began checking the cameras again. Bonnie had moved back into the party room and Chica was still no where to be found, "well... If I can't see her in the east hallway or the corner, then she must be gone."

Ann stood up and checked the light and jumped when she still saw the horrible chicken, "NO, NO, NO! That's not fair! Go away already!"

Ann checked her watch and smiled, "guess what Chica, there's only 1 minute left!"

She checked the power and pumped her fists in the air, "YES, YES, YES!"

There was 5% left and 10 seconds till 6:00am.

Ann looked back up and noticed that Chica had left, "haha! That's right chicken!"

She skipped out of her office as the 6:00 chimes sang, she went the opposite way of the animatronics and out the front doors yelling, "VICTORY!"

Ann turned and stuck her tongue out at the pizzeria, "I'll win tonight too!" And headed off to her car.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ann neared her car, she noticed a pale girl getting out of theirs.

Lizzi looked up to see Ann walking right over to her, "darn, I thought for sure you'd be out here in tears."

Ann gave a fake smile, "nope, quite the opposite actually. I'm just coming over here to ask why the hell you didn't tell me these damn things try to kill me."

Lizzi shrugged, "I tried remember? You just thought I was pulling your leg,"

Ann grit her teeth at the reminder, "you gave me HINTS for what they do. You never told me straight out, 'hey don't take this job _cause_ the animatronics try to kill you!'"

Lizzi flipped her bangs out of her face, "Hey at least your alive. Most of the night guards disappear on the first night,"

Ann frowned, "disappear? What's that supposed to mean?"

Lizzi rolled her eyes, "exactly how it sounds, they disappeared without a trace."

She looked down at her silver watch, "listen, thanks for the chat, but I gotta get going or Wilson is gonna be pissed."

Ann clenched her fist, "tell me what happened to the other guards Lizzi," She said through her teeth.

Lizzi walked passed Ann, "sorry but I kinda can't give you that infor-"

Lizzi felt a yank at her collar and came crashing down to the floor, Ann stood above her fuming, "ha, you're so frickin' funny."

Lizzi glared at the blonde, "let me show you how 'funny' I can be."

Lizzi slammed her feet into Ann's stomach, sending her into a car with a thud.

Ann groaned and held her stomach while Lizzi got to her feet, Ann felt her hair tug back and could hear LIzzi breathing next to her ear, "listen Ann, I can't tell you."

Ann growled and slammed her elbow into Lizzi's face, Ann watched as the blood spurt from her nose. Lizzi stumbled back releasing her grip on Ann, "why even tell me about the disappearances? You tried to get a rise out of me!" Lizzi glared at Ann, the hand she used to cover her nose started dripping with Crimson as Ann ran a hand through her hair, "at least tell me how they disappeared."

Lizzi sighed, "like I've said before Ann, I CAN'T, I have no idea how they disappeared okay?"

Ann watched as her eyes darted away at that last part,

 _She's hiding something! The bitch knows what happened!_

Ann growled as Lizzi started walking away, "anyway, I gotta go because I'm late."

Lizzi gave a small laugh, "hopefully you'll be the next one to disappear..."

Ann spun around and yelled at Lizzi's retreating back, "I'll win! I'll be the first security guard to beat those damn animatronics!"

Lizzi turned at the entrance of the pizzeria, her eyes blazing, "there already was,"

And went inside.

 **••••••Scene break•••••••**

Ann sat on her couch. The tv was on, but she wasn't watching, her mind was still on what Lizzi had said.

"There already was..." Ann murmured. She gnawed on her lip, "who was the other security guard?" The pizzeria was old, so it could be anyone. Ann groaned and flopped back on her couch, "ugh! This job sucks!"

She glanced over at her clock, the time reading 11:56 am.

She puffed out her cheeks, "what's tonight gonna be like?" She asked herself.

All she could think about were those animatronics, how they sounded, how they walked...

Ann laid down and tried to get some rest, but tossed and turned until she fell into a fitful sleep.

Ann gasped for breath, she'd been running for who knows how long.

And she couldn't run fast enough.

IT'S ME

Flashed across her vision, Ann screamed and ran down another dark corridor, and another.

She could hear the laughter, it pierced her ears as it echoed through the pizzeria.

She ran until she came upon a dead end, "NO, NO! PLEASE!" She banged her fists against the wall, screaming until her throat hurt, then she heard it.

Footsteps coming down the hall, Ann tried to step back but stepped on something squishy.

She looked down and screamed when she saw the bloodied face of a child, "OH NO, OH MY GOD!"

The child's face was covered in blood, and his eyes glazed over. Ann cried and fell to the floor, holding the boy close to her, "shh.. Shh..." She whispered.

She knew he was gone, but she felt the need to comfort his empty body.

The footsteps got louder, and closer to Ann, she could hear the man laughing, "times up."

Ann squeezed her eyes together and waited for him to end it.

"Dum, dum, dum.." Rang out through the pizzeria, and Ann's eyes flew open to see something charging the man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, I still don't own FNAF or any of the animatronics, or phone guys message.**

 **I only own Ann, Lizzi, and Chris Wilson. HOPE YOU ENJOY! Leave a comment and tell me what you think! 3**

Ann screamed and woke up, her heart pounding from the dream.

"Oh god..."

She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face into them.

She took deep breathes until she felt calm and leaned back on her bed, she glanced at her clock and groaned when she saw the time.

Her clock glowed 10:23pm, as she got up to get dressed for another day at Freddy Fazbears fucked up pizzeria.

Ann gnawed on her lip, thinking about the animatronics and how this could be her last day...

She shrugged off the thought by putting on her jacket and slipping on her converse,

"Dum.. Dum... Dum.." She hummed, her dream from earlier coming back to her as she walked out the door to her car.

She started the ignition and started driving, she wasn't going to be late and die like she almost did on the first night.

She turned into the parking lot, the dim pizzeria sign lighting up the pitch black area.

Ann climbed out of her car and walked up to the hell hole she worked at.

She checked her watch as she went past the animatronics, the face showing 11:01pm.

Ann glanced up at the unmoving animatronics, "ugh." She scowled,

"Why the hell do y'all have to be so rude? I love you guys, and you repay me by trying to stuff me into a fucking suit." She shook her head, "altered my childhood memories by a lot..."

As she walked away she heard a creak and a voice, "We can't control it."

Ann's head snapped back and stared at the animatronics, "w-what?"

Chica's head moved to the side, "we can't control it,"

Ann screamed and sprinted away from the chicken, "NO, NO, NO, NO...!"

She repeated as she reached her office.

Ann turned and slammed her hand over the west door button and the east, and sat on the floor watching the monitor.

Chica was gone off the stage and-

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

the bunny animatronic was off the stage too.

She heard footsteps and a knock outside the thick metal door.

"Uh, Newbie? You okay?" Ann screamed and backed away from the door where the new voice was coming from, "WHAT THE- OMG, OMG, OMG, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE."

Ann was hysterical as the animatronics tried to reason with her, "Newbie come on, it's not midnight yet. We still have time," Ann trembled as the knocking continued,

"Just let us in, we don't bi- uh, won't stuff you in a suit.."

Ann shook her head, "not just no, but HELL no!"

Ann could hear Chica talking to the other animatronic, "Bonnie come on, she won't do it. She's seen what we do at midnight."

Ann could hear Bonnie groan, "but it's not fair, on the first night they all came in a minute or two late, and saw what we do before we could tell them!"

Ann frowned, "what do you mean Bonnie?"

She heard another tap on the door, "open and I'll tell you."

Ann bit her lip and shook her head, "n-no, you'll kill me!"

She heard Chica sigh, "don't worry, you still have 47 minutes before we lose it."

Ann thought it over in her head

 _What if they're lying?... But what if they're not?_

Ann puffed out her cheeks and got up, she walked over to the west hall door and held her hand over the glowing button.

"Dammit..." She sighed and pressed the button, revealing the terrible two.

"There we go!" Ann flinched as Bonnie moved torwards her.

"O-okay.. What were you talking about earlier? About not being able to control it?" Ann asked backing away from the Bunny.

"Relax child, we won't cause you any harm," Chica said stepping into the small office.

Ann took a deep breath, "okay... Please explain now.."

Bonnie nodded, "of course, like Chica said earlier, we can't control our actions after 12:00 am."

Ann frowned, "um, and why not?" She sat down in her roller chair looking at the tall bunny.

Chica stayed near Ann's desk, watching her reactions, "because that's when it all happened."

Ann rolled her eyes, "please get to the point, I'm not one for patience."

Bonnie chuckled, "ah you and Foxy both.." Ann's head flew in his direction,

"Wait, HE'S LIKE YOU TOO?!" Bonnie and Chica nodded,

"Yeah...?"

Ann pumped her fists in the air, "COOLIO!"

They gave her a look, "anyway..." Bonnie continued,

"We only move at night because that's when our murders happened."

Ann stopped smiling and became still, "heh, uh... What?"

Chica nodded, "we were murdered, and this is what happened to us."

Ann scrunches her eyebrows, "but... You're animatronics."

Bonnie sighed, "we were children, but then we were murdered."

Ann nodded slowly, processing what he was saying, "okay... So why are you animatronics? And why do you try to kill me?"

Chica responded quick, "because our bodies were stuffed into these suits when we were killed,"

Ann cringed, "yikes.. And my last question?"

Bonnie shook his head, "isn't it obvious who killed us?" Ann frowned and pointed a finger at him,

"Hey, don't be a smart ass. I asked because I don't know," Chica stifled a laugh.

"I-it was," she choked, her giggles taking over.

"The security guard," Bonnie finished. Ann stared at him, "oh.."

The puzzle in her head began clicking together, "I'm so sorry..."

Chica shrugged, "it was lonely at first, but the guy just kept killing until there were five of us total."

Ann looked over at her, "who was the first?" Chica glanced at the east door, "Freddy."

Ann nodded as Bonnie finished listing them, "it was Freddy, Chica, Me, Foxy, and Golden Freddy." Ann stared at them, her mouth hanging open, "That's horrible.."

Bonnie shrugged, "it's even worse for the night guard."

Ann's eyes narrowed, "you never explained why you come after me, I'm obviously not that crazy killer."

Chica nodded, "we know, but when it becomes 12:00 am all the security guards become the one that murdered us."

Chica pointed to her chest, "our souls are forever wandering, forever pained for what that man did to all of us..."

Bonnie crossed his arms, "and when we see you, we see him. We forget that your..."

"Ann," Ann said.

Bonnie nodded, "we forget that you're Ann and we try to kill you."

Ann leaned back in her chair, "holy..."

Chica snorted, "nothing's holy up in this place."

Ann smiled, "heh, pretty funny Chica," she glanced down at her watch, "hey y'all better scram, it's 11:54 am, and I don't need you guys killing me here."

Bonnie nodded, "right, we'll see you after 6:00." Bonnie walked out and Chica waved from the door, "we'll introduce you to the rest of the us at 6am!"

Ann chuckled and waved, "cool, I'll see ya soon." Chica was about to walk out when she stopped and looked back at her, "oh and Ann?"

She looked up, "yeah?"

Chica grew a serious tone, "keep your eyes on pirate cove, foxy is the quickest of all of us."

Ann nodded and saluted the chicken, "ay ay captain Chica,"

Chica shook her head, laughing down the hallway to the stage.

Ann looked at the monitor seeing Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy in their spots.

She looked down at her watch as it ticked to 12:00 am,

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

As her alarm went off, signaling her second night, she smirked, "I'm ready Freddy."

 **Thanks for reading my Fanfic guys! Please favorite and follow, I'm gonna be updating**

 **a lot since Summer's coming up. You can PM me (I'm on here everyday an I'll usually respond as fast as I can) and share any thoughts or requests**

 **And I'll try my best to add 'em! See y'all in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok before I start this fanfic off, I want to give the biggest shout out to XxWolfMan95xX**

 **He has been an amazing help to this story, helping me out by adding ideas and commenting on other things as well!**

 **So what I'm trying to say is thanks XxWolfMan95xX! Your amazing!**

 **So like always, I don't own FNAF, phone guy, or any of the animatronics. I only own Ann, Lizzi, and Chris.**

 **Tell me what y'all think, either in the reviews or PM me. I'll answer pretty much right away!**

 **Thanks! 3**

Ann leaned back in her chair tapping her fingers against the desk, she was really nervous.

She could hear the fans loud whirring as she glanced at her watch,

"Ugh, darn clock, hurry up." She tapped the face as the hands showed 12:34am.

She picked up the monitor and glanced at the backstage,

Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy stood there still as ever.

 _Shouldn't they be moving by now?_ Ann wondered switching the camera to pirate cove,

"Shut as always," Ann muttered.

 _Why would Chica tell me to watch him when he doesn't move?_

Ann sighed and propped her feet on the beat up desk, she stuck in her headphones and listened to her playlist as she skimmed over the cameras.

••••

Ann looked around the stage and over all the kids heads.

 _Where am I?_

"Hi kids!" She said waving a furry hand,

"Hi Freddy!" They squealed back.

 _Okay... I'm inside Freddy.._

Ann saw a child with a party hat and leaned down, "Hi there, what's your name?"

The little boy glanced up, "Damien..." Hey said shyly.

Ann leaned closer, "is today your birthday?" Damien nodded.

"Well Damien," Ann/Freddy said. "Your gonna have fun today, want me to sing to you?"

The child nodded and gave a small smile. Ann's mouth opened and she started singing happy birthday to him.

A couple older kids behind the boy started snickering, and before Ann knew what was happening, Damien was shoved into her wide mouth.

"Ahh! HELP ME!" Damien screamed. The older boys started laughing and pointing at the young squirming boy, Ann kept trying to sing and her mouth kept opening and closing around boys head.

 _I can't stop! My mouth won't stop!_

A couple of the parents started running towards Ann and Damien.

But it was too late.

As Ann began finishing the song, the child's head had been put through so much pressure that Freddy had bitten through the front of his head.

Damien's screams stopped as his body went limp, blood squirted onto the laughing boys faces.

Their laughter quickly turned to screams, Damien's body fell from Ann's mouth and to the floor spraying the blood onto the other screaming guests.

One of the older boys fell to the floor yelling the child's name over and over, his eyes drifted up to his forehead and he screamed.

His forehead was missing and so was part of his brain.

Damien's eyes were frozen, and his mouth formed into a endless scream.

Ann could feel the blood dripping off her furry mouth, splattering onto Damien's cheek.

"Happy birthday to you!" She finished as the older boy began shouting for an ambulance.

•••••••

A loud ringing woke Ann up, "AHH!" She screamed.

She began looking around frantically, her headphones slipping out of her ears.

 _WHAT HAPPENED? HOW LONG WAS I ASLEEP?!_

Ann hurriedly picked up the phone, "H-hello?" She asked looking at her watch.

Paranoia and fear coursed through her body when she saw it was 3:26am.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello?"

 _Great,_ Ann thought.

 _It's this guy..._

"Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"

Ann rolled her eyes, "yippe," she said sarcastically.

"I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place."

Ann picked up the monitor and saw Chica was gone, but the others were still there. She was about to start clicking around but heard the pans start banging around.

"You know...Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often..."

Ann leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes.

 _Man they should put a coffee pot in here..._

The guy continued droning on about Freddy, blah blah blah. Then he said something that got Ann pissed,

"I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights."

"YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED YESTERDAY BECAUSE OF THAT!" Ann crossed her arms,

Fuming at the phone guy

"Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course..."

Ann rolled her eyes

 _Bullsh_ -

"...Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time..."

Ann froze.

 _Foxy! I forgot to check him!_

She clicked on pirate cove and saw Foxy peeking out.

"The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

Ann put the phone down when she heard the click.

She stared at Foxy's face,

 _T-that's what he looks like?_

Ann expected a scary beat up face and sharp claws..

Foxy was actually-

Ann heard a sound in the east hall, she slammed her hand over the light and revealed a yellow Chica. Ann jumped and hit the door button, sending the barricade into her face.

Ann cringed, "sorry Chica, but you can't come in yet."

Ann clicked back on pirate cove and screamed, "WHERE'S FOXY?!"

The curtains were thrown open and on his 'out of order sign' was the message, 'it's me'

Ann frantically clicked everywhere, her finger hit the west hall camera, and that was when she saw it.

Foxy sprinting down the hallway.

Ann screamed and ran for the door button, she tripped over the chair and hit the button as she sailed to the floor.

Ann was sprawled out on the floor panting when she heard it,

BANG, BANG, BANG.

Ann screamed and covered her ears, "please! Please go away!" Tears sprung into her eyes as Foxy gave a final bang.

Ann waited, she sat sniffling on the floor waiting to hear him come again. She picked up the monitor off the floor and clicked on pirate cove.

Foxy peeked out at her, as she wiped her eyes, "h-how can something s-so cute be so s-scary?" Ann shook as she got up, she opened both doors and sat back in her chair. After she finally calmed down, she continued clicking around the rooms.

Bonnie was in the closet,

Chica was in the party room,

And Foxy was still peeking in pirate cove.

She sighed and looked at her watch, "one more hour guys, come on, behave."

She glanced at the power and screamed.

9%

"No, no, nope!" Ann heard a noise in the west hall and shined the light, but no one was there. She began to frantically click on the cameras.

Bonnie was in the party room, Chica was in the cor-

"WHAT?!" Ann looked at the east door and shined the light, but saw nothing.

Her heart started racing, "oh I'm dead..."

5:45 and she was at 6% and dropping.

Ann leaned back in her chair

 _Oh god... Is this really it? Am I gonna die at the hands of animatronics?_

 _Am I going to die because of tortured souls thinking I'm their murderer?_

Ann closed her eyes and shut the door that Chica was staring in through.

"Congrats Chica... You were the most helpful out of all of the animatronics, and yet you're the one that's gonna get me killed.." Ann looked at the power

3%

2%

1%

As Ann leaned back in her chair to accept her fate, the 6:00 chimes began singing.

"You okay Newbie?" Ann's eyes shot open to see Bonnie standing over her worried.

"OH MY GOD! I'M ALIVE?!"

Ann heard a knock on the east door, "Ann? Can I come in? It's 6."

Ann jumped up and and hit the button sailing into a surprised Chica's arms.

"You almost killed me!" Ann said into Chica's shoulder.

Chica gave a small laugh, "heh, sorry Ann... Couldn't control it.."

Ann gave a nervous laugh, "I-I was so scared..."

Bonnie leaned against the door frame, "why'd you look so relaxed then?"

Ann glanced at him over her shoulder, "I was ready."

Chica gave a confused look, "ready for what?"

Ann laughed and darted past Bonnie and down the hallway,

"ready to meet Freddy!" She stood at the end of the hall waiting for a certain Chicken and Bunny.

"Okay, okay," Chica laughed. "We're coming!"

Ann walked next to Bonnie and took his arm, "do you know how to skip?" Bonnie shook his head, "nope, we're not capable of that."

Ann pursed her lips, "well boo hoo bunny boy, you're learning today."

Ann skipped next to Bonnie, who still wouldn't skip, all the way to pirate cove.

Chica led the way and stopped in front of the curtains, "hold on Ann, let's see if he's here."

Ann jumped up and down, "okay! Is he there?!" Chica peeked in and looked around, "mm... Nope."

Ann frowned, "oh.." Bonnie looked down at her and bumped her shoulder, "hey, he might be with Freddy already," Ann's smile came back as she looked up at Bonnie, "you think?"

Chica nodded, "yeah, that's usually where he heads off to when 6am hits."

Ann started pulling on Bonnie's hand, "then come on! I can't wait to meet all of y'all!"

As they walked down the hallway Ann kept humming, "dum, d-dum, dum.."

Chica glanced over at her, "oh, did Foxy sing tonight?"

Ann frowned, "what do you mean? He can sing?" Bonnie nodded,

"Yeah, and that's his tune you're singing right now." Ann's eyes widened, "I've never heard him sing.." Chica looked at her confused, "then how do you know it?"

Ann kept looking down, she bit her lip,

 _How did I know Foxy's tune? The only place I've ever heard it was-_

"In my dream."

Bonnie gave a nervous laugh, "heh, uh.. Weird."

Ann nodded, "in my dream I was running, and a man... He was chasing me through these hallways.."

Chica looked up at Bonnie nervously, "what else Ann?" Bonnie asked.

Ann shook her head, "I came to a dead end, and there was a dead boy. I held him to my chest crying as the man came closer, he said, 'times up' and was about to kill me, when I heard that tune and something came sprinting at him and-" Ann stopped.

The figure sprinting was Foxy.

Ann slapped her head and dat on the ground, "I'm such a fucking idiot. How did I not realize that sooner?"

Bonnie gave her a look and bent down, "come on, we're almost there." He picked her up like a child. Ann smiled and patted his cheek, "aw, you're pretty cute when 6:00 hits. Your eyes aren't all demented looking." They came to end of another hallway, and when they turned, Ann saw the stage with Freddy and-

"Foxy.." Ann whispered.

He stood on stage with Freddy talking and shaking his head.

 _His fur..._ Ann thought. _It looks so soft._

She wanted to touch- no. She needed to touch him. She felt something pulling her towards him..

Ann heard Bonnie whisper to her, "if you want to meet Foxy you have to be quiet."

She gave a puzzled look and was about to ask why, but a blanket was thrown over her.

Ann could hear Freddy give a warm welcome, "hey Chica, hey Bonnie!"

Ann heard Chica, "heya Freddy, hey Foxy, how was your night?"

Ann could see them all through the blanket, Foxy turned and Ann froze.

 _He's adorable!_

Ann wanted to squeal but covered her mouth. But not in time.

Foxy's ears twitched towards her and Bonnie, "say... Bonnie. I swear I heard some-"

He looked right at Ann's covered figure.

Foxy hopped down of the stage and walked over to Bonnie, he reached for the blanket but Bonnie stepped back, "it's just some old parts Foxy. No big deal."

Foxy twitched, "er.. Okay then.." He sat on a table, "my night went horrible..," Chica glanced over at him, "oh?"

Foxy rubbed his arm, "I started peeking through my curtains.. And well.." Freddy looked up from his microphone, "oh no... You didn't kill Newbie did you?"

Foxy shook his head, "no, no. I didn't kill the lass-"

"Ann" Bonnie cut in. "Newbies name is Ann."

Freddy looked over at Bonnie suspiciously, "and how did you come across this information?"

Bonnie shifted on his feet, "well... We met her.."

Foxy's head shot up, "oh no.. Lad you didn't bring her here did ya?"

Bonnie was about to respond when Ann put her hand under the blanket and waved, "hi.."

Foxy froze while Freddy started snickering.

Bonnie groaned, "Ann you should've stayed quiet.."

Ann slowly took the blanket off her head and gave a shy smile, "hi... I'm Ann Grayson, the new security guard.."

Foxy began backing up away from Ann, "uh, hi l-lass.." He looked away from her and Freddy snickered more, "well hello there Ann, hope we didn't give you too much trouble today."

Ann shook her head, "thankfully no, cause I fell asleep at 12 something and didn't wake up until-"

Chica gasped, "oh no! You're lucky me or Bonnie didn't come after you!"

Bonnie shook his head, "really Ann?"

Ann chuckled, "sorry, I don't sleep well at night and... Whoopsie."

Foxy shook his head, "I almost got her."

Chica smiled mischievously, "oh Foxy, Ann's quicker than you think."

Ann got down from Bonnie's arms and slowly walked over to Foxy giving a small smile, "I'm pretty fast.."

Bonnie gave a evil smile, "I have an idea.."

Freddy looked at Chica and Bonnie rolling his eyes, "let me guess, a race?"

Chica nodded, "yeah! It'll be fun!"

Ann looked over at Foxy, "you want to?"

He didn't look at her but scratched his neck, "I-I don't know.."

Ann gave him a small smile, "come on, we'll race at 10:00 pm tonight. I'll come in early for you."

Foxy's shoulders tensed and he looked everywhere but at Ann, "sure-sure thing lass. I'll be here like al-always."

Ann smiled, "great! I'll see you tonight!" Ann started waving her goodbyes and stopped before leaving, "oh, and Foxy?"

The pirate looked up at her nervously, "yes?"

Ann gave him a toothy smile, "You didn't hurt me, and you don't scare me. I think you're pretty cool.." Ann waved at the surprised fox and left.

Foxy smiled and straightened up, "heh, the lass thinks I'm cute."

Bonnie rolled his eyes, "no she said she thinks you're cool. Don't be letting your imagination mix things up."

Freddy sighed and got up, "well, sorry to break this to all of you but we gotta get in our positions. Lizzi will be here soon."

Chica shook her head, "ugh, that's one girl I can't stand."

Bonnie nodded as Freddy growled, "I would've given anything to wind my music box and kill-"

Foxy raised his hand, "ah, I know we all hate her, but there's nothing we can do now. We tried when she was the night guard and failed. We can't maul her now that she made it through the week." Chica pouted, "we don't even need to wait until our night time mode comes on to want to kill her.."

A car door slammed and Freddy groaned, "great. Hurry up and get in your spots, she's here."

With a mumble and groan all the animatronics hooped up on the stage, and another in pirate cove.

 **Like i said before, thank you so much for reading! Favorite my story because I write pretty quick and update at least every 3-4 days. THANK YOU! ❤️❤️❤️**


	6. Chapter 6

Ann went to her house and slept for a while, her dreams grey and hazy.

She tossed and turned for a while trying to get comfortable, but she kept thinking about Foxy.

Why did she feel the impulse to touch him? She groaned and held her head,

A dull pain went through her head, "ugh.." She leaned over and poppe a couple pain killers in her mouth, and laid back again.

She knew she should sleep, but she couldn't shut her eyes.

"Fuck it, I'm going to Freddy's."

Ann groaned, grabbed her keys, and went to her car humming Foxy's tune.

••••••

Ann stepped out of her car and up to the pizzeria, Lizzi was outside on her phone,

"Okay! I got it Chris!" She yelled. Lizzi put her phone in her pocket and swore.

As Ann came closer Lizzi looked up and grimaced, "ugh, what the hell are you doing here?"

Ann rolled her eyes and ignored her comment. She continued walking and was about to pass Lizzi when she felt her arm being grabbed.

She turned to see the cold green eyes of the girl.

"I asked you a question: what the fuck are you doing here?"

Ann yanked her arm away and glared at her, "I believe the question you asked was 'what the hell are you doing here' and for your information I work here, remember?"

Lizzi rolled her eyes, "this is why I hate you. You don't know when to shut up,"

Ann snorted, "I could say the same about you,"

Lizzi took a step forward but Ann waved her off, "oh please, if I wanted to start a fight with a child, I would be inside."

Lizzi growled but Ann dismissed her and went inside.

As she passed the well known tables she felt her head start to hurt again.

Ow... Damn pills didn't work..

She passed little children and one was crying. Ann flinched and held her head, squeezing her eyes shut.

What the hell?

She shook her head and headed to the bathroom. As Ann looked into the mirror she sighed,

She touched her head and flinched,

"SHIT! Oh shit..." She fell to the floor and cringed, "a-ah!"

••••••••••

"Where's my mommy?" Ann asked looking around the pizzeria.

But she couldn't find her. Ann walked around, glancing at adults faces, but still couldn't find her.

"Mommy?" She called. Ann began moving more quickly through the crowded restaurant, desperate to find her mother.

"MOM!" She called, tears starting to form in her blue eyes.

"Hey there little girl!" A voice said. Ann turned around, a golden bear stood behind her waving.

Ann sniffled, "h-hello..." As she wiped her nose, the bear leaned down, "are you lost?"

Ann nodded, her sniffling getting worse. The bear held out his hand, "come on, I know where your mother is." Ann's eyes lit up at the mention of her mother, "you do?"

The bear nodded, "yup, she's waiting, she told me to come get you so she can give you your surprise!" Ann jumped up and down, "can we go see her? I want my surprise!" The bear chuckled, "of course, come on. Let's go get it." Ann took his hand, and skipped all the way to find her mother.

•••••••

"..kay.." A voice was saying something but Ann couldn't quite catch it.

"Are to okay?" Ann groaned, and opened her eyes, yelping at the face close to hers.

"Ugh, my head still hurts," Ann said putting a hand up.

The brunette looked down at Ann, "are you okay?" Ann nodded and groaned at the dull throb in her temples. The girl nodded, she got up and held a hand out to Ann.

Ann took it and was pulled up, "thanks," the brunette gave a small smile and was about to walk out when Ann spoke, "hey.. I don't really know you, but can I get you something to drink?"

The girl turned and shrugged, "sure, it's not like I'm going anywhere."

Ann smiled, "cool, come on."

•••••••

Ann gave the girl a cup, and they went over to fill them. Ann filled her own with Dr Pepper while the girl filled it with Coke. Ann glanced over taking in her appearance, she wore rugged mid calf combat boots, with fading black pants, and a lanyard with her crosses and keys dangling down.

Her brown hair was layered to her hips, with overgrown side bangs that went down to her pale chin- "where do you wanna sit?" Ann shook her head, "I don't care, wherever you want to."

The girl shrugged and sat down in a booth by a window.

Ann walked over and sat across from her, "thank you by the way.." She looked up, "for what?"

Ann nodded towards the bathrooms, "for in the bathroom, thank you." The girl shrugged, "no problem," Ann nodded and watched as she sipped her soda, she had two cross necklaces clinking against the table as she bent to drink.

"What design is that?" She looked up at Ann, "huh?"

Ann nodded to her black shirt, "the design, it looks cool. I was wondering how the rest looked,"

The girl straightened up and pulled her shirt out. A band logo rested on the black fabric,

"Slipknot?" The girl smiled, "yeah, they're my favorite band." Ann smiled, "cool, oh I forgot to introduce myself! Sorry," Ann stuck out a hand, "my name is Ann Grayson, nice to meet you..."

The girl glanced at her hand and shook it, "my name is Cheyenne James."

Ann smiled, "that's pretty," Cheyenne gave a small smile, "thanks," Ann glanced at her watch,

1:45pm ticked past as Ann grimaced.

Cheyenne nodded at her, "something wrong?" Ann shook her head quickly, "no, just... Random shit." Cheyenne gave a chuckle as Ann got a thought in her head, "oh so what is girl like you doing in a kiddie place like this?" Cheyenne shot her a look, "because I like coming here?"

Ann froze,

Oh shit. She's pissed...

Ann started fidgeting in the booth, "o-oh sorry I d-didn't think that yo-you-"

Cheyenne started laughing, "I'm just kidding, calm down." She nodded over to a party going on near the stage, "I'm here cause it's my younger sisters birthday."

Ann smiled, "oh that's cool. How old is she?" Cheyenne took a sip, "fourteen."

Ann nodded and saw a girl with dirty blonde coming over to them, "hm, guess I can introduce you.." Cheyenne said.

When the girl came over she had a slight pout on her face, "Cheyenne, mom wants you to come over. We're about to blow out the candles." Cheyenne gave a groan, "okay Sarah, I'll be there in a minute." Sarah gave Ann a wave and started walking back to her party, "cute sister you got there." Cheyenne shrugged her shoulders, "yeah, she's cool sometimes."

Ann nodded and took a sip of her Dr Pepper, "so why were you on the floor in the bathroom?"

Ann glanced up, "oh... I don't really know. I had a headache, then I was seeing me and a bear when I was younger.. Then you."

Cheyenne frowned, "okay... Why?" Ann shook her head, "hell if I know. I didn't even remember about it until then." Cheyenne scrunched her eyebrows together and took a long sip of her Coke.

"Well... Maybe you forgot it on purpose," Ann shook her head, "no I wouldn't do that, this is where my childhood was spent, why would I want to forget it?" Cheyenne shrugged and started getting up, "dunno, but hey I gotta go. My moms gonna get mad if I don't get over there."

Ann nodded, "yeah, sure thing, oh wait one sec." Cheyenne watched as Ann took out the receipt for the cokes and wrote something down.

"Here," Ann said holding out the paper. "It's my number, maybe we can meet up again." Cheyenne looked at it and put it in her pocket, "sure, I'll give you a call sometime." She waved and started for her sisters birthday party, leaving Ann worried about the coming night.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'd like to say thank you to all of my friends who have helped me with my story, by reading and offering suggestions! Especially Cheyenne James (you know who you are, *gives an exaggerated wink* lol)**

 **So sorry about not updating in a while! I've been caught up in my summer reading for school and other things. I'll start updating regularly now that things have gotten back to normal. If you like my story follow it, like I said earlier, I'll be updating more frequently and you can PM me and tell me how you're liking my story, I'll answer as fast as I can!**

Ann's watch ticked 9:30pm as she got out of her car,

She walked up to the pizzeria and saw a light was still on.

That's weird... Everyone's supposed to be gone by now...

Ann opened the door and frowned when she saw who was still there, "hello Lizzi, what are you still doing here?"

Lizzi looked up from her phone and narrowed her eyes, "waiting for you."

Ann rolled her eyes as the lanky girl got up, "in fact, I'm glad your here early. I'm still pissed about earlier,"

Ann frowned, "earlier?" Lizzi came closer still, "you're gonna learn quickly that you don't blow me off." Ann rolled her eyes, "you don't make any sense, when we first met you tried to warn me about the animatronics... What's with the change?" Lizzi folded her arms, "because I was just like you when I applied. I was innocent, this place changed me. And now I realize your not like me."

Ann rolled her eyes again and started walking to her office, "good point, I'm not a bipolar bitch like you,"

Ann felt something hard hit her head, she stumbled forward and turned seeing Lizzi holding up

a plate, "Ann you just can't close your fucking mouth can you?" Ann slightly leaned down keeping her eyes on Lizzi

 _If this bitch wants a fight, I'll give her a fucking fight._

Ann watched as Lizzi ran at her, she waited and stepped to the side, before Lizzi could stop she rammed into a booth, "you.. Little bitch..." She said between groans.

Ann smirked, "Woof."

Lizzi turned and threw something at Ann.

Ann ducked but was grabbed by her ponytail, "I'm gonna show you what happens to dogs that misbehave." Ann was yanked over to a table, She tried to get Lizzi's hands off, but she had a strong grip. Ann felt Lizzi tug her head back, and slam it into the table. Ann threw a elbow an caught Lizzi's cheek, Lizzi jumped back and Ann made her move.

Ann slammed a fist into her stomach, and as Lizzi leaned over in pain, Ann grabbed her head and slammed her knee into her face.

Lizzi flew backwards to the floor while Ann stood over her, "let's see how much it takes for you to black out." Ann brought a foot back and slammed it into Lizzi's ribs. She let out a grunt and rolled away from Ann's flying foot.

Lizzi ducked behind a booth as Ann came closer, "you know Lizzi..." Ann started.

"You could just leave me alone and act like none of this ever-"

Ann stopped when she reached the booth.

Lizzi wasn't there.

Ann glanced around the quiet pizzeria,

 _Where did she go? I didn't even hear her move..._

Ann began walking towards the stage but didn't see her still.

"Hey guys," Ann whispered under her breath.

"Have you seen that b- ACK!"

Ann was slammed into from her side, and thrown away from the stage.

Ann heard a crash and a groan, Ann looked up to see who had shoved her.

Ann froze when she saw him, "you okay lass?" Foxy looked worried as he looked at the cut on her temple. Ann nodded and saw Lizzi getting off the floor and coming towards her, "damn... That girl just doesn't know when to quit." Ann tried getting up but Foxy shook his head, "yer in no condition to fight Ann, Bonnie and them will take care of it." Ann frowned, "the hell? Why didn't they help me before?!" As Ann fumed at Foxy Bonnie and Chica stepped off the stage and in front of Lizzi, "That's enough Lizzi," Chica said.

Lizzi frowned at them, "or what? You'll stuff me in a suit?"

Bonnie trembled with anger, "you wouldn't have to ask me twice.." Chica gave him a dirty look and turned towards Foxy and Ann, "just go get her cleaned up so she can work," Foxy nodded and was about to pick Ann up when she shook her head, "no, I can wa-" when Ann tried standing she swayed and Foxy picked her up like a child, "Foxy! Put me down dammit!"

Against Ann's threatening protests Foxy took her to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

••••••

 **Woo hoo! Thanks for reading! See y'all in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey y'all! Thanks for the reviews, they really help me! Here's another chapter for you guys! Hope you like it there will be more coming real soon!**

"Dammit Foxy! Put me down! Lizzi's gonna hurt-"

"Calm yer self lass, Bonnie and Chica will be just fine."

Ann stopped struggling and crossed her arms, pouting, as Foxy neared the bathrooms. He went into the girls and set her down on the porcelain sink as she continued pouting,

"Hey brighten up lass," Foxy said putting a cold metal endoskeleton hand on her cheek.

"Makes me heart sad when I see ya like that." A light blush played across her cheeks as she glanced away.

"How do you know they'll be okay? Lizzi could really hurt them!" Foxy shook his head, "she won't, I promise ye."

He turned and pulled open a emergency box on the wall and sifted through its contents.

Ann looked at his twitching ears as she frowned, "but how do you know? They could-"

"We made a deal with her when she finished her week here as a night guard, don't speak about what we can do. She leaves us and our property alone and we'll leave her alone."

Ann stared at him.

"Wait she was a night guard?"

 _That means she's the only one who made it through, and why she wouldn't tell me about them..._

"Aye," Foxy nodded

Ann frowned, "but why protect me? She wasn't bothering you guys."

Foxy picked up a brown bottle and some ripped cloth and turned to her, "aye she did, she messed with our property. You,"

He picked up the alcohol and poured some on a cloth, he then lifted up Ann's hair to see the gash on her head. He muttered a slew of curses under his breath, "how bad is it Foxy?"

He shook his head, "eh... Deep but not bad to where it needs stitches."

Ann sighed and glanced up at him underneath her lashes, "c-can you use a wet cloth first to get the dried blood off first? I'm scared of the sting that alcohol will bring..."

Foxy nodded, "alright lass, but I'll have to use it eventually."

Ann nodded, "o-okay just... Do the alcohol first. I'll get the damn thing over with first,"

He nodded again and picked up her hair again, "ye ready Ann?"

She nodded and clenched her eyes shut, bracing for the burning sting.

Foxy put the cloth on gently but Ann felt like it was slapped,

"FUCK! NO! PLEASE TAKE IT OFF!" Ann squirmed and grabbed Foxy's arm, trying to push it away.

"Hang on lass, I'm almost done." Ann kept swearing as he rubbed the cloth against her wound, he cleaned the blood around it too, wiping as gentle as possible.

"Ah... UGH!" Ann shuddered, her breaths coming in quick and short, "it hurts Foxy.."

He lifted the cloth, "alright, I finished. Now I just need to rub some water on yer gash."

Ann nodded and cringed when he wiped the tender cut.

She put her hands on his chest and rubbed the soft crimson fur,

 _Wow... It's so soft..._

She let her hands slide to his snout and feel his teeth.

He jerked back and Ann quickly brought her hand back, "ah! I-I'm sorry! I-"

He shook his head and scratched his neck with his hook, "ye did nothing wrong... I-I'm just not used to people.. It's been so long."

Ann's face flushed with embarrassment, "okay..."

She gave a shy smile, "am I good doc?" Foxy gave a hearty chuckle, "aye, let me bandage it up for ye and we'll be through here."

He took out a large band aid and peeled in onto her temple, "hey Foxy, can we still race each other?" Foxy gave her a worried look, "err... I don't know if that's a good idea lass. You're head and all that fighting-"

Ann smiled at him and hopped off the edge of the sink onto the pink stained floor.

"I'm alright foxy, let's go do it!"

Foxy sighed, "yer a pushy thing aren't ye?"

Ann patted his cheek and skipped in front of him to the others, "of course I am, how else could I have met you?"

Foxy smiled and raced behind Ann picking her up and placing her in his shoulders, "yer too slow! Lemme show you how it's done," Ann squealed as Foxy sprinted off to the stage.

 _Damn! He's fast!_ Ann thought as she laughed in his twitching ears.

As they came closer to the stage, the others glanced up at all the ruckus Ann and Foxy were making, "Mmhmm! No wonder those two took so long!" Chica said doing a cliche neck roll.

Freddy gave a chuckle, "ah does Foxy some good, haven't seen him this happy for a long while."

Bonnie nodded smiling, "yeah.."

Ann and Foxy came to a halt at the stage laughing, "hey y'all," Ann said waving at the crew.

As she looked around she didn't see Lizzi anywhere,

 _She probably left because of their agreement it whatever..._

She shrugged and grinned at them, "Ya ready for a race?" They looked at her with worried glances. "Umm... Hon do you really think that's a good idea? I'm mean your head.."

Ann brushed off Chica's comment, "meh I'll be fine, I'm tougher than you think."

Foxy started choking and laughing almost knocking Ann off his shoulders.

"Yer funny lass," He said while wiping a nonexistent tear.

Ann gave him a dark look, "shut it Foxy!" And smacked his head.

"Anyway," Freddy started.

"Are you two going to race?" Ann glanced at her watch as it ticked 10:45pm

"Why not?" Ann said shrugging her shoulders. Foxy crouched as Ann slid off his shoulders to the floor, "where do y'all wanna have us race?"

Freddy smiled, "well the best place would be by your office..."

Chica's head perked up, "yeah! The distance is pretty even on both sides, an they don't have to be bumping into each other!"

Bonnie nodded, "okay, and the doors can be the starter pistol, they're pretty loud when they slam down."

Ann gave a wide grin, "yeah! Let's go!"

••••••

Ann stood in the east hall while Foxy stood in the west, "okay now, when the doors close you get in your starting positions," Bonnie said. Him and Chica stood inside Ann's office manning the door switches to signal their race.

"And when the doors reopen you take off to the stage where Freddy will be waiting for the winner." Chica fiddled in her spot by the west hall, "ooh! My money's on Ann, She can run!" Bonnie rolled his eyes, "heh, if you think so. Foxy's gonna cream her," Ann smirked, "well come on bunny boy, close the damn door and find out."

With a last laugh Bonnie closed the door with a loud clang, a second later the lights were turned on to see if Ann and Foxy were still in their spots. Ann gave Bonnie a thumbs up and crouched to take off.

 _I'm gonna kick Foxy's ass..._

The hallway was pitch black when the light turned off giving Ann shivers

 _Holy shit... It's dark.._

Ann took a shaky breath

 _Why am I so nervous? M-my heart's pounding..._

The doors opened with a loud thud and Ann took off hearing Chica in the back shouting, "GO, GO, GO!"

Ann sprinted through the hallway her arms pumping as her feet slapped against the worn tiles.

She sprinted on through the long hallway when she heard a laugh.

 _W-what the hell?_

"Times up.." She heard a mans voice say.

 _WHO IS THAT? I've heard him before!_

Ann continued running but forgot about the race, she need to get away from him. That man.

 _He's coming for me!_

Ann could hear loud fast footsteps behind her as she ran through the kitchen, she passed a large butcher knife and screamed.

A child laid limply on the counter, his stomach ripped open where his insides hung freely over.

His ribs showed his barely moving lungs as he sputtered, "he's coming." And coughed up blood.

"PLEASE! STAY AWAY!" Ann screamed she continued running but saw a man blocking the exit of the kitchen. He held a dripping knife and gave a dark laugh, "too bad your mommy didn't have your present..." He stated stepping closer to a frozen Ann.

"But don't worry darling," he said giving a revolting smile. "I'll give you a better one."

He gave a crazed laugh and lunged at Ann missing as she ducked and ran.

"No! Please! I just want to go home!" Ann screamed.

Hot sticky tears trailed down her face as she ran to the bathrooms.

Ann ran but couldn't see from all the tears.

She came to the bathrooms and saw a little girl gagged and bleeding from her wrists, "hmelp!"

The girl struggle but her eyes glazed over and fell silent.

Ann shook as she backed up and began running to the stage, "HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE!" She shrieked.

Ann continued running but felt something around her ankles.

She fell to the floor and hit her head with a thud, she heard him whisper in her ear, "don't worry... You won't feel anything soon enough." Before she blacked out she heard the familiar tune, "dum d-dum..."

••••••

"...She... Alright?"

"..nn.."

"Ann?"

Ann was sore, she didn't want to move or speak.

Then it all came back to her, "STAY AWAY!" She screamed sitting up fast.

She felt someone holding her, "Ann! Shh, calm down, nothing's here..."

Ann looked up to see Foxy holding her in his lap, and the others looking at her worried, "where is he? He's coming... HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Ann shrieked looking around frantically.

"Honey calm down," Chica said crouching to Ann's level. "It's just us here, no one else.."

Ann's ragged breathing stared slowing down, "n-no ones h-he-here?"

Bonnie shook his head as Freddy frowned, "what happened Ann?"

Ann stared at the floor and bit her lip, "I-i started running down the hallway when Bonnie signaled it... Then... Him." Foxy frowned, "who lass?"

Ann shook her head, ".. I started running down the hallway and I came into the kitchen, seeing a ripped open boy, he told me the he was coming.." Ann's lip trembled.

"I remember... I remember it all..." She whispered.

They all looked down at her. Foxy spoke first, "I wondered if it was you..."

Bonnie gave him a look, "what are you talking about?! What happened to Ann?!"

Ann looked up at all of their faces, "I came here with my mother but lost her... I was then led to a back room when I was 6 years old... I was led there by a man in a bear costume, and was held captive until night time came." All their mouths opened as Ann continued, "I was going to be murdered like you guys.."

Foxy nodded, "and I'm the one who saved her."

•••••

 **Hey y'all! So how'd you like it?! I'm so excited, this story is finally coming together because of a request! I love it! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, it helps me out a lot! Favorite the story if you like it because I'm going to be updating soon! Kisses! ❤️❤️❤️**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all! I made this chapter a little long for you guys to enjoy. So, now you know Ann's horrific past and what happened at her favorite, and worst, childhood playground. Ann needs to make it through the third night alive, and if she doesn't... Well let's hope she doesn't find out if that happens.. Lol.**

 **Reviews are great! They keep me motivated! Thanks so much for reading, favorite and follow, I'll be updating again soon!**

Freddy gave Foxy a hard look, "what haven't you been telling us?"

Foxy shook his head, "the lass didn't remember, so why would I burden her? And it would have been pointless to tell you."

Ann was numb as the realization poured over her,

 _I was going to be killed here... I was going to die when Foxy saved me_.

Bonnie crouched down and looked Ann in her eyes, "are you okay? You seem scared."

Ann gave him a look, "of course I'm scared! What fucktard wouldn't be? I was almost murdered here! And I'm just now remembering this!"

Foxy sighed and got up, carrying Ann like a child, "come on lass, it's time for ye to be in yer office."

Ann looked at her watch and gasped, "damn! It's 11:47pm!"

Chica nodded, "we'll see you after the chimes sing hon..."

Bonnie nodded, "be careful Ann... Things get real tonight."

Ann chuckled, "how hard could it be?"

Freddy shook his head, "I might visit you tonight Ann... I don't know for sure but keep a look out."

Ann gulped.

 _Oh shit... He's coming for me?_

Ann watched as she left the group in Foxy's arms, "if I don't make it... Just know it wasn't any of your guys fault." They nodded solemnly and waved as Ann waved back.

Ann turned around and watched as Foxy navigated through the dark corridor to her dea- I mean- office.

"Foxy, were you scared?" Ann asked looking at the serious face of her protector.

He glanced down at her and sighed, "yes. I knew ye when ye were younger, ye use to come here so often... I couldn't stand to see ye like us."

Ann bit her lip and watched her hands as the shaking died down,

"What... Did you-"

"Here ye are lass," he said walking into her office. He set her down on her worn, black, swivel chair.

"Thanks Foxy," Ann said staring at his retreating back.

He gave a grunt and was about to walk out when Ann called out to him,

"Foxy?" She whispered.

"Aye? What is it lass?" He said stopping by the door.

Ann looked at him, her bottom lip wobbling, "I-I don-"

She burst into tears and slumped over in her chair, "Ann!" Foxy said surprised.

He rushed over to her and picked up her chin, "lass, what's wrong with ye? Yer never like this.."

Ann sobbed and grabbed onto him, refusing to let go, "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

She screamed.

Foxy jumped at her outburst and held her tight, "Lass, ye won't die,"

Ann sniffled, "h-how do you kn-know?"

Foxy gave her a reassuring squeeze, "because I won't let you. I'll kill anyone, just like that security guard..."

Ann chuckled nervously, "Foxy... But I'm the night guard now.. And you can't control it."

Foxy nuzzled her neck, "maybe I can fight it.. I'll never let anything happen to you lass. Now,"

He said getting up and patting her cheek.

"Ye have a job to do. Make me proud," Ann sniffled as he waved and walked out of her office, "good night Foxy..." She said as she waved back.

Ann wiped her tears and scolded herself

 _Damn pansy! How could you let yourself cry in front of him! He probably thinks your a fucking weirdo now dammit!_

She gave a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through her long blonde hair.

 _Why am I so worked up?_

 _Oh yeah. Cause I can die tonight._

 _How the fuck could I possibly forget that crucial bit of information?_

 _Damn I'm an idiot..._

She continued harassing herself as her watch ticked closer to the witching hour...

••••

"3...2... Okay guys, let's finish this shit." She said as the big hand landed at 12:00am.

She picked up the monitor and saw the gang still up on the stage, "lookin' good y'all," she whispered to herself.

 _So quiet..._

She thought,

 _I wonder what the other security guards thought of-_

"AHH!" Ann screamed as the phone went off, echoing loudly through the silent pizzeria.

She picked up the phone, "Freddy Fazbear's Fucked up pizzeria, you hire 'em we stuff 'em."

"Hello, hello?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW?!" Ann screeched into the phone.

"Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."

 _What the fuck man, that's exactly what you meant you bastard..._

"...Things start getting real tonight." Ann rolled her eyes and held the phone between her shoulder and ear as she checked the door lights,

 _Na-da, annnnnnnd... Zilch_

"Where the hell are ya Bon Bon?" Ann said chuckling at the ridiculous name.

"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead!" Ann laughed at that

 _Man what a fucking idiot! Oh shit I can't breathe..._

As the guy droned on, Ann noticed Bonnie and Chica had left.

 _Damn_...

She started clicking around and heard pots start banging.

 _Okay, Chica's fine... Where the hell is Bonnie?_

 _Backstage... Nope. Party room... Nada._

"Where the hell are ya Bon Bon?" Ann said chuckling at the ridiculous name.

"Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side!"

Ann heard the click ending the phone call and gave a snarl, "that's fucked up man, you don't say see you on the flip side when your life is in danger.." Ann shrugged and got back to the Bonnie hunt.

She clicked the closet and everything but still couldn't find him.

"Okay, where the fuck are ya?" She started feeling nervous

 _What if I can't find him?!_

Ann groaned and even checked the corner,

 _Booooooooonnnnnnnniiiiiiiieeeeee_...

"Damn Chica, you're loud as hell in there.."

Ann laughed at her joke and froze.

 _Wait... If I can't find him on the camer-_

She slammed her hand on the light switch to reveal the bunny.

"OH YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" She screamed.

Ann hit the door button and heard the reassuring slide and bang of the metal door.

She leaned back in her chair and ground her fists in her eyes

 _Ugggghhhhhhhh_...

She groaned and picked up the monitor

 _Chica: by the bathrooms..._

 _Bonnie: outside the fucking door_

 _Foxy: peeki-_

"Dammit.." Ann groaned. "Whatever I can do this,"

She continued making mental notes,

 _Fred_ -

"OH SHIT NO!"

Ann almost dropped the monitor when she saw the stage was completely empty.

Ann clicked the corner where Chica usually came in and saw two shining eyes, she screamed and slammed the door shut.

 _I am not having you kill me. Period._

Ann rolled her shoulders and checked the door Bonnie had been at,

"About time you left man,"

She muttered under her breath as she lifted the door.

She stretched and checked the time, "3:00am! Not bad!"

She smiled and check her power feeling her confidence drain and paranoia take its place

35%

34%

"Omg!" Ann squealed.

 _How did it drain so fast?!_

She shook her head, "deal with it dammit. You made it this far you can make it all the way!"

She picked up the monitor and checked the hall Freddy was at

 _Phew, he's gone. But where did he go?_

She clicked around and finally found his glowing orbs in the bathroom

 _Ew ya perv, that's the girls..._

Ann chuckled and remembered she hadn't checked on Foxy in a while.

 _Oh shit..._

The curtain were thrown open and his sign changed again.

Ann slammed her hand over the button and heard footsteps thumping loudly towards her.

 _Hurry, hurry!_

Thud.

"Oh god... Yeah, yeah, bang all ya want..."

Foxy gave his famous thuds and disappeared back into his cove.

Ann shook her head and checked the lights to make sure Bonnie wasn't there, "okay, that wasn't too ba- I fucking hate this job!"

Ann pretty much gave up when she saw her power at 10%

"That's it! I'm fucked! I'm dead.."

Ann didn't feel like crying but had a giant knot in her throat that refused to go down.

She checked to see if anyone was near her and sighed in relief.

She leaned back in her chair and examined the room,

 _Okay... Two doors, they can kill me through there so that isn't an option.. A desk? No that can't protect me._

She continued looking around when she heard a bang to her right. Ann rolled her eyes and hit the button, seeing her power drop to 6%

"Sup chicken," she said nonchalant.

As Ann continued looking she found a vent that was behind her, "holy shit, thank god!"

She pulled her swivel chair further back and stood on it.

 _Hmm.. Screws... Oh!_

She checked her pockets and found a penny, "haha! A penny for my thoughts: FUCK YES!"

Ann gave a harsh laugh as she started unscrewing the vent,

 _Hurry dammit!_ She scolded herself.

She had one more screw to go when the lights turned off.

 _Oh shit._

Her hands shook as she tried taking the last screw out

 _I-i can't see!_

Then she heard the most horrific sound.

A child's tune began playing. Ann turned around slowly and saw flashing eyes coming for the hallway, "oh shit!" She screamed.

Ann yanked the vent off, with the final screw, and began climbing her way into the cold metal vent. She was pulling herself in when the music ended,

 _Oh god no, I can't die now!_

She slipped in and was pulling her leg in when she felt something grab her leg.

She screamed when she saw Freddy's face staring at her from the vent opening,

"SCREEEEEE!" He screeched as Ann tried pulling her leg free,

"FREDDY! LET GO!" He began pulling on her,

 _Oh shit I'm slipping!_

Ann clawed at the vents sides, trying to desperately escape the clutches of the demonic animatronic.

He kept tugging at her, his screeches getting louder and his eyes- oh his eyes- they were pitch black with a white tiny pupil.

"What's wrong security guard?" He said raspy

 _"I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO PLAY WITH USSSS!"_ He screamed.

Ann shook her head frantically, "no! I don't! It wasn't me Freddy! SNAP-" She jerked her leg free from his sharp paws, she felt a sting but didn't look. She brought her foot back, "OUT IF IT!" and slammed it into his face.

Ann heard another animal shriek from him as she scurried through the vents.

"'Hey try playing dead! Maybe it'll work!' What bullshit..." Ann muttered.

 _What time is it?_ She asked herself looking down at her ticking watch.

5:36am

"Come on Ann, just stay alive!" She said motivating herself.

She laughed.

 _Worst motivation speech ever._

She continued crawling forward and came across a forked path, "which one?" She asked herself.

She leaned in towards her left, straining to hear any noise.

... Nothing...

She leaned towards the right and heard noises.

 _They aren't in the vents... So what are they doing?_

She shook her head,

 _No. I'm not gonna risk my life just to see how they're plotting my death._

She crawled to her left and cringed at the scraping noise she made.

 _Damn I'm loud..._

Ann came to a vent opening down and crawled cautiously towards it.

She heard a snarl and flinched.

 _Foxy_?

She crawled closer to the grate and peered down,

 _What is... This is the kitchen.._

She watched as Chica and Foxy looked around. Foxy had his snout in the air sniffing while Chica checked the cupboards.

Chica bumped into the frantic fox and was snapped at, "IDIOT! Watch it!"

Ann jumped at Foxy's harsh tone.

 _He can't resist it. He can't do anything about it..._

"I need to find that security guard, I need to kill 'im!" He shrieked.

His fur stood up as Chica glared at him, "don't we all,"

He snarled at her, his eyes and Chica's were just like Freddy's...

 _Foxy no.._

Ann felt pain stab her chest and she felt wobbly.

 _The others I can handle.. I can't have Foxy like that.._

 _No! That isn't Foxy! He isn't in control! That's something else!_

Ann wiped a stray tear and carefully crawled across the metal grate..

"Did ye hear that?"

Ann cringed, _nonononono_...

Ann heard Chica agree, "yeah it sounded like the vents."

 _NONONONONO!_

Ann waited for them to pull the grate open... But they never did.

 _Phew they must've le-_

Ann heard a bang, a loud crack and felt the vent in front of her falling.

She slapped a hand over her mouth and scrambled back away from the large opening the duo had created.

She heard the metal being shuffled around and kicked, "He isn't here! Yer hearing doesn't work fer anything!"

They started shoving each other and Ann gave a sigh of relief, she glanced down at her watch.

5:59...

Ann smiled

 _Almost there..._.

30 more seconds

"Maybe if your snout worked we could catch him!"

15...

"...ow about yer hearing! Ye said he was in the vents..."

5...

"...YOU!..."

3..

2..

1..

And then the morning chimes sang.

•••••

 **YAASS! Lol. So what did y'all think? I was up until 2:48 am editing this... But it was worth it! I hope your enjoying this series as much as I am. It makes me happy to know that you guys like it! Anyway see you in the next chapter!** ❤️❤️


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy with my summer reading for high school, and other crap. Here's the new chapter, sorry it's so short, I'll write a longer one for y'all next time!** **Thanks for sticking around, it means a lot to me!**

"Ann?"

"Where is she?"

"Lass!?"

Ann opened her eyes, she was still in the vents and her heart was pounding.

"Up here..." She whispered. Ann didn't want to move, fear still clung to her as she debated about what she should do.

 _Get down you damn pansy_.

Ann began climbing slowly out of the vent, and hit the floor.

"Ann?!" She could hear all the animatronics calling for her,

 _W-why am I shaking?_

Ann looked at her trembling hands and gasped when she saw Bonnie run past the door in font of her.

"Eep!" Ann ducked quickly and covered her eyes.

"Have you found her?" She heard Bonnie ask,

"No, I hope that poor baby's okay..." Chica replied. Ann took shaky breaths

"Calm down... Get up!" Ann murmured and got off the old floor.

She cautiously walked towards the frantic animatronics, "he-here I am..."

They spun around and dove at her, "Ann! What happened? Are you okay?!"

Ann was about to reply when she was yanked out of their grips. She looked up to see Foxy was the one who did it, "give the lass a breather."

Ann shook, "are you going to hurt me?..." Foxy stepped back, "what? No! Why would ye think o something like that?!"

Ann dropped down and covered her eyes, "I was so scared..."

Ann heard a gasp, "Ann! What happened to your leg?!"

She glanced down and saw a long deep gash going through her left calf, "Freddy caught me."

Foxy bent down and picked up her leg, "err... That's quite the cut..."

Ann shrugged. She felt so empty and...

"What did we do?"

Terrified. Yes... She was terrified.

"I ran out of power and had to climb through the vents. That's all..."

Chica sat down hard, "we're so sorry Ann... We can't cont-"

"I know. It's okay... I should get home." Freddy nodded, "we understand Ann, sorry for what we did to you." Ann nodded and limped out of the pizzeria.

Foxy hung his head and started walking, "Foxy?" Bonnie called.

"Where are you going?" Foxy shook his head and continued walking.

The animatronics looked at each other and followed the depressed pirate.

Soon they found him walking into Ann's office, "Why are we in here?"

Foxy picked up the monitor and tapped on it, "I'm pulling up last nights video..."

Chica frowned, "why would you do that?"

Freddy sighed, "to see what we did to Ann."

•••••••

Ann sat on her couch wrapping her leg when her phone went off.

She winced and leaned over to grab her phone, "hello?"

"Hey Ann, it's Cheyenne..."

Ann smiled and leaned back on the couch, "oh hey! How are you?"

Ann heard a younger voice in the background,

 _must be her sister..._

"I'm good, I was about to go out and was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

Ann shifted her position and bit her lip, "eh, sure... Where are you going?"

"Just the park, nothing much." Ann smiled, "yeah that sounds great, I'll see you soon!"

Each said their goodbyes and hung up.

"I hope tonight's better than last night..." Ann muttered cringing at the pain in her leg.

She got up, keys in hand, and walked out of her apartment.

•••••••••

All the animatronics stared at the screen. It was showing all of them on the mad hunt for Ann.

"Oh my Jesus..." Chica mumbled. Her eyes were wide, "is that how we act?!"

Everyone was silent when the kitchen scene came up, "crap I can't see anything!" Bonnie growled.

There was a loud crash and Foxy cursing, "he's not in the vents!"

Freddy looked over at the pirate and saw him shaking, "now I knoe why the poor lass is scared of me..."

he put the monitor down and walke out of the office, "it's because I'm a monster..."

•••••

 **Phew! I'll update again shortly, make sure to follow because it's still gonna be getting tons of updates!** ❤️❤️❤️


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter, I stayed up till 1:47 am writing this for you.**

 **I'm super tired, so this isn't gonna be much of an intro, just a couple things: I hope you like it, follow it, reviews help a lot, and keep checking for more! ENJOY!**

Ann pulled into Enchanted lands park and looked around the grassy area. There were kids playing on the slides and other equipment, "heh cute," She muttered. Finally her eyes stumbled across the lanky, dark clothed girl swinging under a giant shady tree.

"Hey Cheyenne!" Ann said waving at the brunette.

Cheyenne returned the greeting and patted the swing next to her, "saved you a spot," she chuckled as Ann sat down, "you have no idea how many kids were begging for that spot."

Ann smiled, "I can imagine."

They began soaring into the wide space, Ann giggling and Cheyenne cooing at the heights,

"I haven't been swinging since I was little!" Ann shouted at the blurred shape that was her friend.

"Same here," Cheyenne glanced down at Ann's bandaged leg, "hey, wait, stop for a second..."

Ann frowned, she stuck her good foot to the ground to slow herself, "what's wrong?"

Cheyenne pointed, "you leg, it's screwed up real bad."

Ann flushed

I can't tell her about the animatronics...

"I was walking out of work and a stray fucked my leg..."

Cheyenne raised an eyebrow, "um... Did it have fun?"

Ann's eyes widened and she laughed, "you know what I mean! It scratched me!"

Cheyenne gave a chuckle, "so where do you work?"

Ann shrugged, "meh, just the old pizzeria."

Cheyennes eyes widened, "you work at Freddy's?" Ann nodded, "yeah I'm the night guard there, believe me, when it's dark there it's freaky.."

Cheyenne smiled, "what? Are you afraid of the animatronics?"

Ann looked at her

No... I'm scared for my life...

But she couldn't tell her that. Freddy's would lose customers, and Ann couldn't bring herself to reveal their horrible secret. All her childhood memories are there...

"Ann?"

Ann shook her head and played it off nonchalantly, "of course not, that place is pretty fun. Me and Chica take midnight selfie's together!"

Cheyenne laughed, "I always thought working there would be cool, I stay up late at night anyway so it wouldn't be-" as Cheyenne continued talking, Ann began panicking.

what? She... No! She'll die! She can't work there ever!

"Cheyenne, I don't think yo-"

Ann was interrupted by her cellphone going off in her pocket.

She rolled her eyes and answered, "hello?"

"Ann. What the fuck happened to the vents." Chris kept a calm voice, but Ann could tell he was pissed.

"I'll tell you in person Mr. Wilson... It's better that way." Ann hung up and slid off the old swing, "sorry, but that was my boss. Some stuff was damaged and he wants to know what happened."

Cheyenne nodded solemnly and saluted her, "good luck with that private Ann."

Ann chuckled and waved, "next time we'll stay longer! Promise!"

Ann got into her car and started driving to the fucked up pizzeria.

Oh no.. I forgot to tell her not to work there. Oh well, nothing's gonna happen anyway.

•••••

"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!?"

Ann flinched at his voice but kept a poker face, "well I ran out of power and climbed through the vents."

Chris's face was like a tomato, "AND YOU THOUGHT THOSE VENTS COULD HOLD YOUR WEIGHT?"

Ann nodded, "yes sir, they held me just fine."

He gesture to the busted vents again, "then why are they like this?!"

Ann narrowed her eyes, "because they pulled them down."

Chris looked at her, "who?"

Ann grit her teeth. She lowered her voice into a harsh whisper, "Chris we both know who pulled the damn vents down. Stop feigning ignorance!"

Chris sighed and massaged his throbbing temples, "fine. Yes I know about them, why wouldn't I?"

Ann shook with rage, "why didn't you tell me about them when I applied?! I almost got killed!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "they haven't killed anyone-"

"BULLSHIT!" Ann showed him her bloodied bandage and he stayed quiet.

"Okay... I'll send someone out here to fix the vents. You won't be reprimanded for this."

He sighed and glanced up at Ann's pissed features, "I have an offer to make you Chris. If you don't agree I'll go to the police with this."

Chris glanced up and rolled his eyes, "fine. What is it?"

Ann smiled and pointed towards pirate cove, "I want him working again."

Chris groaned, "fine. I'll hire some people to fix the vents and the damn toy."

Ann smiled and tipped an imaginary hat, "thank ya partner."

••••

11:37pm

"Phew! Don't wanna be late!"

Ann jumped out of her car and half limped half ran to the entrance.

She unlocked the door and walked in. Cold air greeted her flushed face, "guys! I'm back!"

Her smile faded a little, "guys? Where are you?" Ann limped to the stage but saw it was empty..

Ann's froze

What time is it?!

She pulled out her IPhone but saw the time was 11:45 am.

"I'll just go to my office then I guess..."

She began walking to her office and could hear voices forming, "she still likes you Foxy."

Ann frowned and sneakily crept against the wall to her office.

What the hell are they doing in here?

"No... The lass would've been here by now... She's scared of me now."

Ann's lip trembled, "I could never hate you..." She whispered.

Ann turned the corner into her office and ran to Foxy's surprised arms, "FOXY YOU IDIOT! I C-COULD NEVER HATE YOU!"

The animatronics stared at Ann's sudden outburst, "lass, I'm sorry..."

She rubbed her head in his fluffy chest, "I am too, please, don't you ever think I hate you.. I couldn't even if I tried..." Foxy began petting her hair and the others smile and walked out of the office giving small waves, "see you in the morning Ann." They whispered.

Ann smiled, "Foxy.. I have a surprise for you..."

The pirate looked at her confused, "what is it lass?"

Ann smiled, "you're going to be getting fixed soon!"

He stared at her, "w-what?"

Ann smiled even wider, "you're going to be fixed up so you can play with the kids again!"

Foxy gave a smile, he would cry if he was able to...

"Thank you lass. Thank you."

Ann shrugged, "what kind of security guard would I be if I couldn't get you fixed up?"

•••••

Foxy gave Ann a hug, "be careful now ye hear?"

Ann smiled and nodded, "of course Foxy, try not to peek tonight," he nodded and sped off to his cove.

Ann sat down and picked up her monitor, she checked her watch and saw the clock strike 12:00 am.

She sighed, "K... I can do this! It's just another night!"

She giggle to herself, "damn I'm an idiot..."

She jumped and swore when the phone went off.

She sighed and picked the phone up, "Nashville sperm bank, you squeeze it, we freeze it, how may I help you?"

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it." Phone guy said in his normal cheery attitude.

"NO! WE DON'T TAKE SPERM FROM YOU! GOOD DAY SIR!" But before Ann could hang up, he said something unsettling...

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow."

What's that supposed to mean?

Ann flinched at the banging, "what the hell's going on?!"

"It's-It's been a bad night here for me."

Oh shit...

He told Ann something strange. To check in the heads and see what was in there...

"Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there."

Ann was feeling scared. There was so much banging, so much noise... Then it stopped.

Phone guy moaned and then Ann heard it. The most terrifying noise she had ever heard. There was a loud screech at the end of the line, "hey mister? You still there?"

Then the last click she would ever hear from him.

Ann felt a tear go down her pallid cheek, "good bye..." She whispered Ito the phone, then she hung up.

She picked up her monitor and began clicking.

•••••••

5:12 am

"Ok, ok! SHIT! Calm yourself man!" Ann yelled slamming the door button on Bonnie for the twelfth time that morning.

Both doors were closed and Ann was sweating.

25% power

"Damn, you guys are good at this..."

She sighed and leaned back I her chair and almost screamed when her phone went off, "H-hello?"

"Hey Ann, it's Cheyenne."

What the hell?

"Oh hi, what are you doing?" Ann asked while clicking on her monitor.

Foxy: peeking

Chica: banging in the kitchen. Ann leaned over and opened her right door.

"Well.. I don't really sleep at night. So I thought I'd, uh, call you..."

Bonnie: left door

Freddy: bathrooms

"Oh, that sucks."

Ann could imagine Cheyenne shrugging her shoulders, "meh, nothing really. I go on Pinterest quite a bit... Netflix... Draw... Read... Nothing really."

Ann smiled, "heh, sounds cool to ME!"

Ann screamed when she saw Freddy staring at her through the cameras to her left.

She slammed the button and tried to slow her breathing,

"Ann? What's going on?"

I can't tell you dammit!

"Just a video game... Got jump scared that's all."

Cheyenne laughed on the other end, "ha your easy to scare aren't you?"

Ann smiled, "not really, I just get startled easier when somethings standing still and I discover it than it popping out at me."

Ann sighed with relief when she saw Bonnie had finally left her door in favor of the closet, and opened the door.

12%

Time remaining: 15 minutes

Ann popped her back and groaned, "man this job is stressful..."

"What do you mean?" Cheyenne asked sounding worried.

Ann shook her head, "I'm just really tired and need sleep..." She yawned for affect.

She could hear Cheyenne agreeing with her own yawn, "yeah... Hey thanks for the midnight chat, I'm glad you picked up. I'm gonna hit it. Goodnight Ann."

Ann gave her farewells and hung up.

"Hold out power... I'm almost done..."

Time: 5:57am

Power: 6%

Ann sighed and checked on pirates cove, "heya peeper, stay there."

Foxy hadn't moved all night and Ann was very content. Without him banging on the door, her power can stay in perfect shape.

"PLEASE SING ALREADY!" She yelled at her watch.

And as if on cue, the 6:00 chimes began their morning round.

••••

 **Well hello again! Lol, I can't wait until the next chapter! A couple of my friends are going to be in it! They're fanfic writers as well so check them out! They're called Mikethemic and they have 2 stories (they're really good!)**

 **I would like to thank everyone who's followed and reviewed, it really boosts my writing and makes me want to give you more! Anyway, see you next chapter!**

 **~Calamity ❤️❤️**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey y'all! Thank you so much for reading my fanfic, it makes me feel happy! Since this fanfic can't last forever (I know, so sad!) I've been thinking of what to write next.. If you have any ideas go ahead and pm me or leave a review! So far I've been thinking about an Alice in the country of hearts one (with Ann as the protagonist) if you guys want that just let me know! Kisses, Calamity** ❤️❤️❤️

•••••••

Ann relaxed in her chair and took a deep breath, "thank god.." Then someone began knocking on the door.

"Hey Ann?" Bonnie asked behind the metal slab.

The worn chair groaned when Ann got up to open the door, "hey bunny boy.."

She said slowly.

He took a step towards her, "are you alright Ann?"

She gave a lazy nod, "yes... I'm-" she collapsed before finishing her sentence.

"ANN!"

Bonnie picked her up as the others came running, well except Chica who started knocking on the other door, "hey guys? Is she alright?"

"What happened?" Freddy asked.

"Lass?!" Foxy froze, staring at her limp body.

Bonnie waved off their concerns, "she's fine, just tired."

They sighed, while Foxy was the first to speak, "I thought you had killed her..."

•••••

Ann groaned and opened her eyes to see the animatronics standing over her.

"Gah! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! Fucking creepy..."

Chica gave a cheery smile, "well it's fun. We don't sleep so-"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU WATCH ME!"

Ann rubbed her head and put her hand to her chest, "where's my phone?" She asked, having felt nothing.

Bonnie held up the phone, "is that what this loud thing is?"

Ann growled and snatched it, "yeah, tha- how the fuck did you get that?"

Bonnie gave a slight chuckle while Ann rolled her eyes.

She checked her voice messages and saw she had one from Chris, "damn..."

She clicked on it and listened,

" _Ann, the repair guys are going to come around 7:00 am, make sure you let them in so they can fix the vents. Oh, and Lizzi's going to be absent today, she's helping with management in the next town over, so I need you to cover her shift for today and sign for a package that should be arriving today, it's the new shipment of animatronics. Don't touch them."_

And it ended.

Ann growled and almost threw her phone, "DAMN HIM!"

She looked at her watch and groaned when she saw the time, "damn, they'll be here in 2 minutes..."

Ann looked up at the animatronics and pointed to the stage, "hurry and get up there, the repair guys will be here soon."

They nodded and went up to the stage as there was a knock at the door, "yeah, I'm coming.."

Ann yawned and went to open the door.

When she unlocked it, her eyes were hit with the brightest sunshine, "shit!" She moaned.

"Hi... Are you Lizzi Dyun?"

Ann squinted and two male shapes started to form, "no, she's absent today."

One was really tall, blonde hair and amethyst eyes. And the other one was a wee bit shorter than Ann. He sported black hair with green eyes.

"Oh well that's a shame.." The tall one said.

Ann shrugged and held out her hand, "I'm Ann Grayson, nice to meet you...?"

The tall one took it, "I'm Jade, and this is my partner Michael."

Michael gave a grin and waved, "hey!"

Ann smiled, "hello," she gestured for them to enter, "come on in, there's a little problem with our vents."

••••••

Michael gawked at the busted vents, "YOU CALL THIS LITTLE?!"

Ann gave a small shrug, "compared to what usually goes on around here yeah..."

Jade gave a sigh, "alright, but this is going to take a while."

Ann smiled, "alrighty, I'll be letting customers in. If you need anything I'll be in the front."

They gave a grunt as Ann walked over to open the entrance.

•••••••

Soon enough the pizzeria started to flood with children and adults of various ages, and noisy as well.

Ann sat at the register reading when she heard the bell ring with another customer, "welcome to Freddy Fazbears pizzeria! I'm Ann! How can I-"

"Smooth Ann..." A familiar voice chuckled.

Ann glanced up and felt her face flush when she saw who it was.

"Oh, hey Cheyenne.. Didn't expect to see you here,"

Cheyenne shrugged and walked over to her, "me neither, my mom told me to bring my sister Sarah to play."

Ann finally notice the teenage girl behind Cheyenne, "oh, hello!"

Ann said waving at the girl.

Sarah gave a smile, "hi!" She turned to Cheyenne, "I'm gonna go check out the games if you need me."

Cheyenne nodded as Sarah went off to play, "yeah, figured you might be here so I didn't complain."

Ann smiled, "cool! Sadly I can't go anywhere."

Cheyenne frowned, "how come?"

Ann rolled her eyes as Chris's previous message ran through her head, "my boss is being a douche, and now I have to stay here and can't go to the restroom!"

Cheyenne laughed, "how about I take your spot and you can go... You know..."

Ann almost fell racing to the ladies room, "YOU'RE THE BEST!"

And slammed the door.

Cheyenne chuckled and hopped over the counter, "okay... Seems to be going well he-"

"Hey Ann! Where's the- oh. You're not Ann..."

Michael looked the lanky girl up and down taking her in. He smiled and leaned up against the counter, "well who are you?" Cheyenne kept a serious face, "I'm Cheyenne, Ann's friend."

Michael smiled, "I'm Michael, I'm not Ann's friend but..." He leaned a little closer, "I can be yours."

Cheyenne wrinkled up her nose, "eh... I'll pass."

Michael kept smiling, "awe, how come? Am I not good looking enough?"

Cheyenne twitched and was about to speak when Ann came running back, "thanks Cheyenne!"

She came closer and noticed her features, "what's wrong?" She glanced over to see a flushed Michael.

Cheyenne pointed at him, "mr fresh needs something."

Ann laughed, "okay, whatcha need Michael?" He shook his head from the daze and motioned for Ann to follow him. They walked into the kitchen where the vents were still collapsed, "Jade noticed claw marks on the vents, they're in pretty bad condition."

Jades head popped up over one and he nodded, "yeah, I need to replace these with new ones or they won't work properly."

Ann groaned, "perfect... How long will it take?"

Jade scrunched up his eyebrows and calculated the job, "mm.. Till 2:00 am at the latest."

Ann frowned, "but that's late, why would you take that long?"

Jade started to pack his tools up while Michael explained, "well we need to get the new vents to you by tomorrow or your boss won't pay us."

Ann tried clicking it together in her head but it still wouldn't form.

"But why so long?"

Jade sighed, "the vents we need are in a store that's 4 and a half hours away, and it takes a couple hours for them to get the right ones.. And then another 4 and a half hours back here."

Ann gaped at him, "how long does it take to install them?!"

Jade glanced up, "about an hour or two at most."

Ann groaned,

 _Great! Thanks to Chris I have to fucking protect these guys at night!_

Ann turned around and was about to walk out when she realized something.

 _Wait... I don't have my doors. I need my doors! Ann began panicking_

 _Oh god, oh god, they're going to die! I'm going to die!_

Ann spun back around, "DON'T COME BACK!" She screamed.

The boys jumped, "why?" Jade asked staring at the flushed girl, "because... It's not safe here. I'll pay you myself if you need-"

"That's okay ma'am, we can handle ourselves. We'll be back tonight, see you around... 3 am I suppose."

They ward as Ann's mind spun, "I won't let those crazy bastards in.." She mumbled.

 _Wait. Chica's the only one who goes through there... I just have to set some traps that show where she is.. And I have the monitor!_ Ann smiled, "they can crawl into the vents when she comes closer!"

Ann skipped to the front of the restaurant to relieve Cheyenne of her duties when she saw someone up there talking to her.

"Hello Chris." Ann said walking up to the big man.

"Ann," he said looking at her, "why is this young lady in the spot your supposed to be in?"

Ann sighed, "I had to help the vent guys.."

Chris smiled, happy that the job was finally getting done, "and? How does it look?"

Ann shook her head, "not good. They have to come back around 3:00 am to fix it..."

Chris's face fell, "Ann... You know what you need to do right?"

Ann glanced over at Cheyenne and nodded, "yes sir."

Chris nodded, "okay. I'll be back tomorrow Ann, I need to see how Lizzi's holding up." And with a quick farewell he left.

Cheyenne turned to look at Ann, "what's he talking about? What do you have to do?"

Ann's thoughts reeled whether or not she could tell her.

 _No! Don't be a fool!_

"Meh, just make sure they don't steal anything and keep a watch on them is all.."

Cheyenne nodded, "oh, okay."

But Ann could tell she didn't believe her.

"Hey, now that the boss and the vent guys are gone, let's go play some games."

Cheyenne nodded, "sure, I'm tired of sitting here anyways."

••••••

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked it! Leave a review on how it was, it really helps!**

 **Shout out to Mikethemic! He and his brother were in here as the vent guys, and Cheyenne is my amazing bestie who always keeps me going with these fanfics! Love you all!**

 **See you in the next chapter!** ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Ann is facing her fifth night, and uh oh, she's got the vent guys coming! Read and find out how she deals with it! Thanks to all my followers and readers! I couldn't do it without you! Without further ado... I present chapter 13 of The Security Job!**

 **!I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN THE SONG PRESENTED IN THIS FANFICTION!**

•••••••

Ann sat at the counter waiting for the package delivery guy while Cheyenne waited for her to come back and play air hockey. Finally Ann saw the black Ups truck and smiled, "about time," she whispered. She got up and walked over to the man wheeling 3 large

boxes over to her, "I have a delivery for... Ann Grayson?" Ann nodded, "cliche, but yes that's me." He gave her the pad to sign,

"Thanks," Ann said signing the package forms for the new animatronics. The guy nodded and turned to go back to his truck. Ann rolled them in and put them in the back room as Cheyenne popped her head in, "hey! You ready for another round?" Ann smiled, "damn right I am!"

And began sprinting to go play air hockey.

••••••

"Haha! I gotcha!" Cheyenne yelled, laughing as she scored again on the blonde.

Ann growled, "Ugh! I suck at air hockey!" Kids and parents were trickling out of the pizzeria as the two girls began another match. "Hey Cheyenne? Will you come back tomorrow too?"

Ann asked slamming the puck at her friend. Cheyenne hit the puck back, "sure, Sarah will probably want to come back anyways- YES!" She cooed as she scored again.

Ann laughed, "cool, can't wait until-" she was cut off as her phone began playing monochrome no kiss.

"Who is it?" Cheyenne asked as Ann frowned at the caller ID.

"I dunno, let me find out.. Hello?"

She said as Cheyenne hit the puck again.

"Is this Ann?" A male voice said on the other end, "yes, who's this?" She said ricocheting the puck off the wall.

"It's Michael, your boss gave us your number."

Ann smiled, "oh okay, whatcha need?" Ann pumped her fist in the air as she scored.

"Well we're gonna be a little late. It's gonna be 3:00 am possibly.."

Ann twitched, "eh... Okay. I'll be here anyways."

Michael started talking to Jade for a second and began talking to Ann again, "we'll knock in the kitchen since that's where the vents are."

Ann cringed on the inside, "okay.." She said.

"Alright see you soon!" And he hung up.

She sighed and explained to Cheyenne what was going on with the vent guys, "oh that's kinda late.." She said.

Ann nodded, "yeah, you're telling me."

After Cheyenne scored and won, Ann glanced around and saw the time, "yikes, it's 9:00 pm.. I need to lock up."

Cheyenne looked over her shoulder to find Sarah playing a gun game, "yeah, I'll take little one here home and I'll be back if you want."

Ann nodded, "sure, wouldn't hurt anything. But you'll need to leave before my shift starts."

Cheyenne nodded, "yeah that's fine, I'll try to be back."

She walked over to her sister and tapped her shoulder. She motioned for her that it was time to go and Sarah turned to wave at Ann, "bye! Thanks for letting us stay so long!"

Ann smiled and waved back, "no biggie, bye!"

As they walked out Ann locked the door and sighed. She heard soft footsteps coming closer to her,

"What's wrong hon?" Chica said behind her.

"Well... I might die tonight..." Ann said staring out at the car leaving. Chica frowned, "why do you say that?"

Ann turned and explained everything to her, "oh dear... I see. Wait here for a second."

Ann nodded and stared out the window for Chica to return.

 _goodbye world. It was fucked up while it lasted..._

•••••

30 minutes had gone by when Freddy came over to Ann, "come on little lady." He said holding his arm out.

Ann giggled, "what's this for?" She asked taking his arm.

"Oh, just a little present from all of us... Now close your eyes."

Ann smiled and closed her eyes like she was told. They walked for a little while and finally stopped, "okay, open them!" He said letting go of her.

Ann opened her eyes and squealed, "AWE!"

Freddy had taken her to the dining area and she loved what she saw.

The animatronics had decorated the area and were standing around a table, "surprise!" Chica shouted. "Shhh," Bonnie said scolding her, "not so loud, it echoes."

Chica giggled as Foxy smiled, "how is it lassie?"

Ann smiled, "it's wonderful, thanks guys!" She gave all of them squeezes and turned to the table, "OMG Chica, did you you make the cake?!"

On the table was a beautiful baby blue cake with floral designs on the sides, "eh... Sure why not?"

Bonnie rolled his eyes, "she took it out of the fridge."

Ann laughed, "I love it!"

She glance up at the stage and noticed the microphone was still out, "hey, you wanna do a song?" They glanced at each other, "umm... Sure. Why not?"

Ann smiled, "cool let's go up there!"

Ann bounded up one side while they walked up the other and got in their places. Bonnie picked up his guitar, Chica her piano and Freddy on the mic opposite of Ann's, with Foxy as their audience.

"alright, just play your song but don't sing, here Freddy, vocalize."

She handed him a paper and he glanced up at her, "were you planning on this Ann?"

She rocked her head, "more or less... Yeah."

She smiled, "ok! Y'all ready?" They gave their grunts and yeses as Ann motioned for Chica and Bonnie to begin playing.

She waited a couple measures and began the song:

" _We're waiting every night_

 _To finally roam and invite_

 _Newcomers to play with us_

 _For many years we've been all alone..._ " They all glanced at each other as Freddy began his part.

" _We're forced to be still and play_

 _The same songs we've known since that day_

 _An imposter took our life away_

 _Now we're stuck here to decay,_ " Ann tapped her foot to the rising pace.

She leaned in closer and got the animatronics attention with the next few verses,

" _Please let us get in!_

 _Don't lock us away!_

 _We're not like what you're thinking_

 _We're poor little souls_

 _Before we've lost all control_

 _And we're forced here to take that role_

 _We've been all alone_

 _Stuck in our little zone_

 _Since 1987_

 _Join us, be our friend_

 _Or just be stuck and defend_

 _After all you only got!"_ They stared as Freddy began the chorus.

" _Five nights at Freddy's_

 _Is this where you want to be?_

 _I just don't get it_

 _Why do you want to stay?_

 _Five nights at Freddy's..."_

Ann smiled at the shocked faces of her friends, and began singing the next verse.

" _We're really quite surprised_

 _We get to see you another night_

 _You should have looked for another job_

 _You should have said to this place good-bye!_ " She took a breath as Freddy took the next line.

" _It's like there's so much more_

 _Maybe you've been in this place before_

 _We remember a face like yours_

 _You seem acquainted with those doors.._ " She smiled as Chica and Bonnie began singing the chorus. Soon the ending came and Ann finished the song with Freddy,

" _Five nights at Freddy's_

 _Is this where you want to be_

 _I just don't get it_

 _Why do you want to stay_

 _Five nights at Freddy's..."_

As they finished they stared at her,

"that's..."

"Amazing..."

"How did you?"

Ann smiled, "I wrote it while I was in my office. Did you like it?"

They nodded and smiled, "yeah! We should play it again!" Ann laughed, "cool! Let's do-"

Her phone began singing again and she answered it, "hello?"

"Ann? It's Cheyenne."

Ann smiled, "hey! Are you still coming?"

She could hear a voice on the other side that wasn't Cheyennes.

"Sorry, I can't come. I gotta family thing I need to go to. I'll see you tomorrow for sure though."

Ann smiled kinda disappointed, "oh okay, I understand, see you tomorrow!"

And she hung up.

"Everything okay Ann?" The animatronics asked.

Ann sighed, "yeah. Listen let's take a break. It's 11:05 anyway and we need to get prepared for tonight."

They nodded, "okay, let's keep you safe."

•••••

"Pass the duct tape Chica," Ann asked pulling the string tight.

"Thanks." She said taping the trap.

"What's this supposed to do? Foxy asked staring at the weird contraption.

"Well, psycho Chica is the only one who come through here, so it will go off when she comes through the kitchen making a big racket. And the guys and I will have enough time to escape."

Freddy nodded, "that's a good idea.. But I come through here too." Ann smiled, "oh, well I can give you this.." She pulled a silver necklace out of her shirt and on the chain was a silver bell.

"Here it's really noisy so I can hear you when you walk near me." She leaned forward and wrapped the chain around his ankle.

He shook his leg and heard a loud clinking, "smart." He said.

Ann smiled as foxy looked at Freddy's bell leg, "what about me and Bonnie? What's yer strategy?"

Ann shook her head, "nope, I don't need a trap for you two because I have the monitor.. And I don't need to worry about the kitchen until the guys come to fix the vents."

They nodded approvingly, "okay sounds good!"

Ann smiled and looked down at her watch, "damn, it's already 11:40..." She glance up at the worried faces of her friends.

"Hey... Don't be down... Wanna do something fun?"

they looked up and nodded and Ann motioned for them to follow her to the back room, "let's go look at the new animatronics!"

••••

Ann pulled a box down and pulled out a knife ripping open the tape.

"Ann, should you be doing that?" Freddy asked looking over the other curious animatronics.

"Oh quiet mr goody, I want to see what our newest members look like." Bonnie said rolling his eyes.

Ann opened the box and smiled at the yellow thing, "ew... It's a cat!"

The others grimaced as Ann put the box back for another one, "eh, it's probably for the little ones," Chica said shrugging her shoulders.

Ann glanced down at her watch, "yikes! Last one guys, it's 11:55!"

Ann hurriedly opened the box and gasped when she saw the animatronic.

"What is it lass?" Foxy said trying to look.

Ann moved for them to see, "it's beautiful..."

"What is it? It looks so soft!"

Ann smiled, "it's an arctic fox.."

Ann looked up at Foxy and smiled, "looks like foxy has a new girlfriend!"

They all 'ooed' at the blushing fox.

Ann laughed and got up, "alright, we can look at the rest later. I gotta go before I die."

They nodded and Ann gave them hugs, "it's okay, I'll be back."

Foxy tagged along as she began walking towards her office, "lass, are ye sure yer going to be alright?"

Ann sighed, "I don't know.."

Foxy gave her a hug outside her office, "I'll make sure you live Ann, nothing is going to happening you while I'm around."

Ann smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "thank you Foxy... See you in the morning."

Ann turned away from the madly blushing fox and sat in her chair.

"Good night Ann." He said rushed and tore off.

Ann smiled and watched her clock tick closer to 12:00 am.

She glanced at the desk drawers and opened one. Inside were a couple pens and paper.

Ann sighed and picked the items up laying it on her desk.

She tapped the pen for a minute thinking of how she was going to explain all this.

She smiled, "that's stupid... Because there is no way to explain them."

Despite her words, Ann began writing on the yellow notepad as the time drew near for her to begin her 5th night.

•••••••••

Ann finished as the clock chimed for her to begin.

She set the paper and pen back in the drawer and took a breath, "let's do this," she said as she picked up her monitor. Then she almost dropped it as the phone began ringing.

 _Phone guy?!_

Hurriedly she picked up the phone, "OMG ARE YOU OKAY MAN?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU YESTERDAY!?"

Ann was about to ask him another question when she heard it.

All of the noises, all of the static on the other end. So garbled and creepy...

"Oh... Well sorry. I don't take calls from Satan. Well unless you have Rin Okumura of course.. Other than that no thanks." And she ended the call. She tried to act calm but she felt so sad.

"Poor phone guy... They killed him..." She sniffled.

She picked up her monitor and never had she felt so alone until this night.

••••••••

Bonnie: Backstage

Freddy: jingling in the bathrooms

Chic- there was a loud crash notifying Ann where she was.

"Ouch... Kitchen."

Foxy: closed

Ann sat back in her chair and looked at the power.

20%

"Okay, that's fine." Ann murmured to herself.

She popped her back and waited for a second before checking the gang.

She started the routine with Freddy staring at her through the camera next to her. She closed the door and checkering the others.

Chica: Dining room

Bonnie: hallway

Foxy: closed

"Hmm... Foxy usually peeps by now..."

Ann said a little confused. But she shrugged it off.

"Eh who cares, at least he isn't draining my batteries."

She began clicking a little more when she noticed what time it was, "huh, it's already five in the morning! Those guys should be getting here soon."

She frowned when she saw the power, "ugh, I'm at 9 percent? Man this thing drains a lot. Well, and the door..." Ann checked her camera to see Freddy was still there.

"Ugh, come on Freddy. It wouldn't hurt you to go to the restrooms."

Ann sighed and looked at Foxy again but still saw no change.

"Well... If he's going to just stay there then I'm not gonna waste my battery on him."

Ann shrugged and clicked to find Bonnie in the corner twitching, "eh... Okay."

She said a little freaked out. She then clicked to find Chica in the dining room, "awe.. How about you finish the cake you stole?"

Ann chuckled and checked on Freddy, "huh? Where he go?" Ann clicked around and saw he was back in the bathrooms, "oh, okay that's fine with me."

Ann checked her power and time.

Power was currently sitting at 12%

Time was ticking at 5:30 am.

Ann frowned, "where are they?" Ann clicked to find Freddy at her door again. She was about to close it when she noticed she had never reopened it, "shit! No wonder the powers going down so fast!" Ann sighed and was about to click on Bonnie when she heard it. Three knocks.

"Hey Ann! It's us! We got the vents for you!" Jade said through the kitchen door. Ann grimaced and checked her camera to find Freddy still there, "well.. I guess I can go through the left door.." Ann checked to see Bonnie was gone out of the corner, "well maybe he's in the hallway?" Ann checked and saw something flash past her camera. She gasped, "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ann was about to click when she heard something in the hallway, she was about to press the door button when it happened.

Before she could do anything Foxy popped his head in and screeched. Ann opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out, instead her breathing got shallow and her chest began to hurt. She fell from her chair and slammed to the worn tile with a thud. Foxy just stood there and watched as Ann clawed at her chest trying to force air into her lungs, her shallow breathing turned into fast wheezing gasps, and the pain in her chest turned into a fire that couldn't be smothered, "h-h!" She couldn't get the words out as she squirmed on the ground. She tried crawling her way to the door but couldn't move. Soon her vision started to turn spotty...

 _This is it... The animatronic I loved the most and protected me is the one that kills me._

Ann's vision soon went black and she couldn't speak. Only think.

 _Goodbye guys... I love you.._

Soon Ann stopped squirming became still and her breathing ceased. Just like her heart.

••••••••

soon after Ann grew still the 6:00 chimes began singing and the other animatronics shook themselves from the night, "phew!" Chica said stretching. "I thought that night would never end,"

Bonnie nodded as Freddy came through the door with his jingling foot, "yeah, I wonder how Ann did."

Bonnie smiled, "hey! Let's go see if she wants to sing that song wi-"

Bonnie was cut off by the most horrific, bloodcurdling scream.

Freddy jumped, "was that Ann?"

They all started running towards Ann's office, "Ann! What's wrong? What- oh my god..."

They stood at the entrance watching as Foxy held the Ann's lifeless body, " _ANN_!" Foxy shrieked.

"What do we do?"

"Foxy killed her..."

"Ann..."

Before they said anything else, Foxy got up and held Ann close. He pushed pass the group and began sprinting, "Foxy! Where're you going?"

He didn't speak, but they knew where he was going with Ann's body.

"I know he loves her..." Chica said sadly. "But will she be happy?"

Freddy shook his head, "I don't know..."

•••••••

Michael and Jade stood outside waiting for Ann but she never showed.

"Man, how long does it take?" Jade asked shivering.

Michael shook his head, "I don't know.. Maybe she fell asleep."

Jade shrugged, "I don't care, I'm gonna go home you coming?"

Michael looked at the door and back at his partner, "well.. I guess it wouldn't hurt to come back in the afternoon." And with that, they got in the old pick up and drove off...

••••••••

Cheyenne glanced over at her clock,

"Huh, it's 6:36. Maybe Ann is done with her shift."

She picked up her phone and dialed Ann's number, she listened as it rang and began picking at her black nails.

"The number you have true to reach is currently unavailable..."

Cheyenne frowned. "Well, I guess I can go over there today or tomorrow..."

She laid down in her bed and put her headphones in. She began moving her head to the beat of her Five Finger Death Punch CD not knowing the fate of her friend.

••••••••••

 _Ann was floating. She could feel herself being carried away by an unseeable force._

 _Maybe this is the passage to heaven..._

 _She thought to herself._

 _She closed her eyes, "it's so nice.. Peaceful.."_

 _She was beginning to relax when she felt a soft tug._

 _Hmm? What was that?_

 _Then that tug came again except for forceful, soon she was going backwards being pulled by something, "no! I don't want to go!" She yelled trying to get away from the thing pulling her away from the serenity. Soon Ann was yanked out of the peaceful area into a cold, black space._

Ann groaned, she was on something hard.

"Ow... What the fuck?" She said trying to move.

"Ann? How do you feel?" She heard someone say. When she opened her eyes she could see Foxy and the others staring at her, "eh.. Okay? Why? What happened?"

Chica stepped closer to her, "don't you remember honey?"

Ann shook her head, "no, what-" Ann froze as it all came back to her. She looked over at Foxy wide eyed, "... I died... How am I alive?"

Bonnie came up to her and lifted up her hand, "because of this.."

He showed Ann her han- No.. Her white furry paw.

Ann shook as she stared at the white paw, "what am I?" She asked looking up at Foxy.

He looked everywhere but at her, "I put you in the arctic fox animatronic... I'm sorry Ann."

Ann nodded slowly, "o-okay... Do this is me? Forever now?"

They all nodded, "are you okay with it?" Bonnie asked.

Ann nodded, "I died... Yes... I think I'm okay with it." Ann gave a sad smile, "after all, you only got five nights at Freddy's... I think I'll join you and be your friend."

She got up slowly off the table and took a deep breath, "I'll be your friend, I'll no longer defend... I'll be your newest member."

Freddy smiled, "so, what's your name?"

Ann smiled.

"I'm Ann the Arctic Fox. And I'll stay here as a lost soul forever..."

•••••••••••••••

 **Hey guys! There's only gonna be 1 or 2 more chapters left in this Fanfiction...**

 **So, if you have any comments leave them in the review box! Or you can PM me and tell me what you think. Thank you so much, I have to say 3 things and I'll be done:**

 **Mikethemic, thanks for helping me! You've been a great help and friend!**

 **Cheyenne James (yeah yeah smile all you want goof ball! You know your happy with this shoutout!) thanks for being an amazing bestie! Love you!**

 **And third, thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Calamity** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Well... I'm really sad to say it but this is the last and final chapter of The Security Job.I'm going to write another Fanfiction about Ann being in the country of hearts (Alice in the country of hearts) I'm REALLY excited for it! So if your interested just go to my profile and you can find the first chapter! Here I present to you: Chapter 14 please enjoy and review!**

Ann smiled as they nodded their heads in approval, "sounds great hon!" Chica said smiling.

Bonnie looked over at Foxy's shocked face and smirked, "hey Ann, now that you're inside Foxy's new girlfriend does that mean you're his girlfriend?"

Foxy snapped his face around and had the reddest face Ann had ever seen, "SHE WAS... I MEAN..."

Ann laughed and walked over to Foxy putting a kiss on his cheek, "sure, why not?"

Foxy just stood there as the others chuckled around him. Ann went over to Freddy, "oh, before I forget, can I grab my silver bell?"

Freddy nodded and lifted his leg, "sure,"

Ann leaned down and untied it, "it worked pretty well last night for you." She said while putting it around her neck.

Foxy looked ashamed, "I'm sorry lass... I couldn't-"

"I know I'm okay with it." Ann said cutting him off. She gave him a small smile, "I get to be with you guys..."

Freddy looked at the clock, "yikes, we need to get in our places!" Ann nodded, "ok! I'll get up there with you!" She began skipping with them up to the stage, "hey Bonnie, let's skip-"

She stopped and glared at the blue bunny, "what's wrong?" He asked looking at her confused.

Ann scrunches up her face, "you said you weren't able to skip!"

Bonnie gave a nervous chuckle, "heh, whoops..."

Ann was about to get up on the stage but remembered she needed to do something, "oh wait! I'll be right back!" She said running for her office.

Bonnie shouted at her retreating back, "hurry Ann! Lizzi's gonna be here in a minute!"

••••••••

Lizzi grumbled as she climbed out of her rusty car, "I hate this damn place..." She grumbled.

She walked up to the door and opened it, she walked into the chilly restaurant and shivered, "brrr... Doesn't Ann keep the heat on?"

She continued on her way to Ann's office, "hey bitch! Don't you keep the heat-"

Lizzi frowned when she saw Ann's empty chair, "well... Maybe she left. It is 7:45 after all.."

She shrugged and went to the kitchen to grab a drink, "eep! What happened to the vents?!"

The vents were still laying on the counter where the workers had left them.

"Jesus, what the hell happened to Ann here?" Lizzi said walking out of the kitchen.

She went up to the stage to check on the animatronics, "hey, how did Ann do... Oh my god."

She stopped on the stairs when she saw the new member, "what did you do to her?" Lizzi whispered. She walked up to the white fox and looked at her. She was a pretty white with a silver bell necklace, a cute purple bow on her ear, and a little of grey on the tip of her fluffy tail.

Lizzi glanced down and noticed a paper was attached to the fox, "what the hell is this?" Lizzi asked picking up the paper.

 _Lizzi or Chris, whoever the fuck is reading this really..._

 _Well, congrats. I died. I was about to finish my night when Foxy came in and gave me a heart attack. It was fun while it lasted... But hey, I only have 2 requests._

 _If you can please do it..._

 _My first one is please fix Foxy, he really misses the kids and it's been too long. Fix the guy._

 _My second is... Well... I am an animatronic now... I would like to stay with the group. I would like to be a 2nd vocalist with Freddy and the gang. My name is Ann the Arctic Fox.._

 _Thanks for the job guys, it's just bad luck how it ended..._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ann the Arctic Fox_

Lizzi stared at the words and had to read it a second time.

She looked up at Ann and felt a tear go down her face, "you were a bitch... But you didn't deserve to go like this. I'm so sorry..."

Lizzi hugged the fluffy fox and cried until Chris came in and saw.

"Lizzi! What's going on!" Lizzi got up and pointed at Ann.

"I would like to introduce our newest member to Freddy and the gang... Ann the Arctic Fox..."

Chris stood there dumbstruck, "she... Died?" Lizzi nodded, "yes sir."

He nodded and turned away, "okay... Open the doors. We have customers."

Lizzi nodded and slowly got off the stage. She turned around and looked at Ann, "you did good Ann. I can't really say I hate you now..."

And went to work.

••••••••••••••••••••••

 **1 week later**

••••••••••••••••••••••

A dark haired girl climbed out of her car and looked up at the pizzeria, "huh, they're hiring? Cool!" When she walked up, she grabbed the help wanted sign and walked into the noisy restaurant.

••••••••••••••••••••••

"Join us and be our friend, or stay and defend! After all you only got five nights at Freddy's!"

Ann sang with Freddy and the others up on the stage and everyone applauded, "I love the new songs!" A couple parents were saying to each other. The kids were running and shouting, an life was normal at the pizzeria...

Lizzi was slumped at the register scrolling on her phone when she heard the bell ring signaling someone was coming into the restaurant.

Lizzi sighed, "welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, where all your dreams come true. How can I help you today?"

Lizzi glanced up and took in the girls appearance with her rugged combat boots and slip knot shirt, "hi, um.. I'm Cheyenne James and I was wondering if I could apply to be a security guard..."

Lizzi flinched and bit her lip, "uh..."

"Hi there! Whatcha need?" Chris said coming up behind Lizzi.

Cheyenne took a step back, "hi.. Can I apply for the night guard position?"

Chris nodded, "yup! You've got the job!"

Cheyenne frowned, "oh okay... When do I start?"

Chris smiled, "tonight! Your shift starts tonight at midnight!"

Cheyenne shrugged, "sure! Is my friends shift tonight too?"

They cocked their heads at her, "um... Who's your friend?"

Cheyenne smiled shyly, "well, her names Ann Grayson.. She has shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes..."

Lizzi got up and took off her name tag. She handed it to Chris as he looked at her confused, "what are you doing Lizzi?"

She shook her head, "I can't do this again. I quit." She hopped over the counter and walked out off the pizzeria. She walked over to her car and looked back at the pizzeria, "this really is a fucked up pizzeria..." She got in her car and drove off.

•••••••

Chris shook his head, "ugh.. I was going to fire her anyway.."

Cheyenne bit her lip, "so.. Do I just come here at midnight?"

Chris nodded, "yes, here." He reached under the counter and pulled out a uniform and a piece of paper, "what's this?" Cheyenne asked eyeing the paper.

Chris smiled, "just your uniform and a consent paper."

Cheyenne shrugged, "cool I guess." She picked up a pen and signed her name.

Chris took the paper and started walking away, "be here tonight at midnight! No later!"

Cheyenne nodded, "hey! Is Ann working today or not?!" But Chris didn't hear her.

She shrugged, "eh, she should be here..." And walked out.

••••••••••••••

11:45 pm

Cheyenne pulled into the vacant pizzeria lot and parked.

"Hmm, maybe Ann parked somewhere else?" Cheyenne muttered to herself.

She dialed Ann's phone number and listened to it ring as she opened up the dark restaurant.

"Hey! Sorry I didn't pick up! I'll call back later!" Ann said on her voice message.

Cheyenne rolled her eyes and pocketed the cell.

She walked over to the office and looked in, "wow... This place is really rugged."

She walked in the musky office and sat in the worn chair, "ew, it smells horrible in here!" She complained.

Cheyenne looked around her desk and saw some drawers, "oh, cool. I can draw while I wait this shift out." She opened the top drawer and saw a piece of paper with writing on it.

She picked it up and began reading it.

 _Hello new security guard! Heh, sorry if my writing is a little bad... But hey better learn to read it or you'll end up like me..._

 _Anyways, I'll explain what goes on around here, but don't worry! You'll find it really fun when you meet them!_

 _Before midnight you're safe, okay? The animatronics don't do anything to harm you because they are in control. But after midnight... They try to kill you._

Cheyenne frowned, "that's weird.." And continued reading.

 _They think you're their murderer. You see, they're souls that are stuck in those suits..._

 _Anyway, so... At midnight they start acting funny and try to come and get you. That's what those doors are for on your left and right. But only close them when they are right there! You'll drain power. If you can't find them they might be outside your door so flash the light..._

 _Heh, I almost died on my first night because that damn phone guy didn't mention that in the first night..._

 _Umm.. What else.. Oh I can tell you about the animatronics and how they behave._

 _There are 4 total._

 _Chica- she only comes on the right side, only her and Freddy come on this side, and she makes a really big racket in the kitchen... Just flash your light and if she's outside your door you'll see her..._

 _Bonnie- he only comes on the left, he's a douche (just kidding lol) and he stares right in at you... Just ya know... Close the door._

 _Freddy- he doesn't come off until the 3rd night. He can't be seen very well, so make sure you look in the dark areas closely cause you can only see his eyes. If you see him in the right corner CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR. He doesn't stare in at you. Close it._

 _And my favorite: Foxy._

 _He runs FAST! I raced him one time, he was a quick pirate! He peeps out from his cove and if you don't pay him enough attention (or too much) he'll sprint for you. Close the door! You have to be fast!_

 _Well... That's all of them... I really hope you make it. I don't know how much longer I'll last... Good luck..._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ann Grayson_

Cheyenne didn't cry, didn't scream, nothing. She nodded and put the letter down.

"Okay Ann. I know what happened know..."

She was about to put the paper back when she saw another, "wow Ann, you sure were busy..."

She picked it up. It was pretty short:

 _Hey Cheyenne. I saw you come in today and apply... It broke my heart. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about us... I died. But you probably figured that out by now.. Foxy gave me a heart attack._

 _Anyway I'm an animatronic, the white Arctic fox. So yeah. I'm happy. I don't know what I do at night but hey, I know you'll make it. You can be pretty badass... Umm yeah. Just come over to the stage at 6:00 am you'll be safe and we can chat, I can introduce you to the crew... See you later!_

 _Love,_

 _Ann the Arctic Fox_

Cheyenne chuckled, "okay Ann, I'll see you then.."

Cheyennes phone showed 11:59 pm and she leaned back in the creaky chair.

She smiled, "HEY ANN!" She yelled.

"I THINK I'LL SURVIVE!" She heard a laugh,

"Prove it to me!"

Cheyenne smiled, "I'LL MAKE YOU PROUD!" She yelled back and waited for her shift to begin.

••••••••••

Ann like over at her friends, "hey Ann, you okay?" Ann smiled, "I think I'm happy here guys... I really am."

and at her last word the clock stroke midnight.

••••••••••

 **Wowza man, that was fun! Heh anyway if you liked it let me know! Cheyenne James is the new security guard! But I'm not going to write anymore because I think this was a great way to end it.**

 **If you liked it let me know in the comments or PM me, either is fine. And again if you're interested, check out my new fanfic on my profile! Thank you for every favorite, follow, and review, they mean so much to me! Well, this is it... See y'all in my new fanfic!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Calamity Crisis** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

**Hey y'all I've been getting PM's like CRAZY because a lot of you want a sequel. So I decided to write an epilogue! I'm so happy that you guys loved it as much as me! I wanna thank my fanfic buds Mikethemic, my besties: Dakota, Jorge, and Destiweenie! I love you guys! Now without further ado, here is The Security Job!**

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Where all your dreams come true!"

The pizzeria was packed with noisy children and exhausted adults. The kids were smiling and pointing as the animatronics sang and performed on stage,

"...Join us and be our friend, or be stuck and defend, after all you've only got five nights at Freddy's!"

The new animatronic was a hit, everyone loved the new singing Fox.

A couple of kids pointed up at her while tugging on their parents sleeve asking excitedly, "mommy! Daddy! Who's she!?"

Two new male workers were up on the stage when introducing her, "ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! We've heard your questions, and have chosen to answer! Our new arrival is Ann the Arctic Fox!

She's the lead singer to Chica, Bonnie, Freddy."

One of the guys smiled, "she has new adjustments unlike the others! She can dance, repeat your name, and so much more!"

The other one winked, "She even has a dancing partner!"

A girl with a security cap and uniform had long brown hair that reached her hips stepped out from behind the curtain, "yes folks, we've finally given back one of your childhood animatronics, back and better than ever, we give you-"

While saying this, a purple star curtain to the side of the room opened to reveal a gleaming red fox.

"Foxy the Pirate!"

The children squealed with delight as Foxy waved, "how're me first mates doing today?"

Cheyenne smiled, "even Foxy got an upgrade, not only can Ann dance, but Foxy is her partner!"

Ann jumped off stage as Bonnie began playing as Chica and Freddy did the same.

With a melody in the background, Ann and Foxy began dancing around the room, with children following their lead.

With so much laughter the three workers thanked the audience and stepped off stage.

They continued to watch the happy scene and smile. Cheyenne glance over at the two, "hey Jade, Michael, nice work."

Jade shrugged and smiled, "hey it wasn't easy, but as a final wish for Ann, we just had to fix him." Michael laughed, "You make it sound like she's not here!"

As if she could hear, Ann glanced up from the dance she was having with a little girl and waved.

Cheyenne gave a small smile, "it's hard to believe it's been a year now.. After Ann's death, Lizzi quit and you two were hired in her place."

Jade nodded, "yeah, do you know what happened to her?"

Cheyenne shook her head, "no, but Chr- I mean Mr. Wilson, told me she moved out of town- possibly out of state even."

Michael clicked his tongue, "I don't blame her, she went through hell here.."

Cheyenne nodded.

Across the room Ann watched as Cheyenne, Jade, and Michael laughed.

"You okay lass?" Foxy asked coming up to her.

Ann nodded and smiled, "yeah, I was just thinking about Cheyenne and her job."

Foxy smiled as he took her now empty hands, "I think she's just fine, ye worry too much."

Ann smiled at him, "yeah I suppose so."

After a while Cheyenne cut in, "hey Foxy, can I steal Ann for a moment?"

With a reluctant groan Foxy let go of Ann.

"Alright... But not too long okay lass?"

Cheyenne nodded, "sure thing."

After they weaved through the small children, Cheyenne took Ann down the old hallway where Cheyennes office was.

Going through the open door Cheyenne sat in her comfy chair and Ann on the desk. She had cleaned up the walls and dusted but had books strewn across the desk, all fantasy of course. "so whatcha need Cheyenne?"

Cheyenne held up a finger as she sifted through her camera monitor.

"Ah, here it is."

She flipped it around and on the screen showed Ann fending off the animatronics so Cheyenne could close the doors, "you can't keep doing this Ann. You're gonna get hurt."

Ann shrugged, "it's not like I'm gonna be doing it much longer; Jade is working on a better generator that way no matter how long you keep the doors closed it doesn't affect your power, or the Pizzeria's electricity bill."

Cheyenne sighed and set the monitor down, "yeah I guess so. When are they putting that in anyway?"

As Ann was about to answer, a rough male voice cut in, "actually, I'm ready to install it now." Jade waltzed through the open door with a large tool box and a small generator.

Ann raised an eyebrow, "Jade... What the fuck is that going to help with? That looks that is ain't gonna even power a lamp, let alone this small ass room."

Jade dismissed her comments, and began loosening the cover off of the power box.

"Hey don't judge its size, just because it's small doesn't mean it can't pack a punch."

Ann snorted while Cheyenne gave a disapproving look, "not like that Ann."

••••••••••••

After a while, Jade put the last screw in and stood up, "okay, it should work now... Care to test it Cheyenne?"

With a shrug she picked up the monitor and was about to close the doors when Jade motioned for Ann to step outside, "bang on the door when it's closed, usually the percentage drops when Foxy pays her a visit."

Ann nodded and skipped outside. Heh, she remembered when Bonnie told her he couldn't skip, damn rabbit was just lazy.

Once outside Ann gave a cute little wave as the door slammed shut, allowing the darkness to engulf her body.

Through the metal door Ann heard Jade cue her.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ann slammed her fists against the door, giving it all she had. She went to hit it again when the door opened.

"Whoa!" She squealed as she sailed to the floor.

Cheyenne snorted at the sight of her friend. "A little too much there Ann..."

With a roll of her eyes Ann dusted herself off, "so yay or nay Jade?"

He glanced down at the monitor and gave a thumbs up, "all good, the power and percentage didn't move at all."

•••••••••••••••

The stores final customers had left quite some time ago as the animatronics and workers huddled in a booth.

"We don't have to worry about the power, Jade here-" Ann said pointing at him, "Fixed it!" The animatronics gave a whoop of excitement, "nice work," Freddy said giving Jade a pat on the back.

"You go hon!" Chica said. "This calls for some food! How about I make you guys a-"

"NO!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

They began laughing as Cheyenne gave an apologetic smile, "sorry, but your clanging at night gives me a headache, I don't need one before I start work.."

Chica laughed, "whoops, my bad..."

Bonnie shook his head and motioned at Cheyenne, "it's been a year now, so how are things holding up for you?"

Cheyenne shrugged, "the pays okay, and it's way better now that I don't have to worry about the power going out... So I love it."

Ann smiled, "I knew you would! You were built for the night!"

They laughed as Freddy glanced up at the clock, "hey, it's 11:38pm, we ready to pack up for tonight?"

Michael yawned and grabbed his brothers shoulder, "yeah, I sure am. What about you Jade?"

With a tired nod, he got up and began leaving, "see you tomorrow guys!" Everyone waved as they left, locking the door behind themselves.

Ann stretched, "man, now I can rest easy for once!"

Cheyenne rolled her eyes, "yeah, okay,"

She got up and began moving towards her office, while everyone else got into their positions.

Cheyenne sat on her chair and picked up the monitor checking to see if everyone was in their spot,

"Good to- oh, I guess Ann needs something.."

She murmured as the fox jogged to her office.

"Hey," she said poking a white furry head in.

Cheyenne gave a wave, "hey,"

Ann sat on her desk and stretched, "I'm glad I don't have to worry so much about you now."

Cheyenne nodded.

Ann sighed and stared at her friend, "come on. Spit it out."

Cheyenne frowned, "spit what out?"

Ann rolled her eyes, "you've obviously got SOMETHING on your mind. You've been more quiet than usual."

Cheyenne sighed, "well... You don't seem fazed that you're not human anymore. I know it's been a year, but even when it first happened you didn't seem upset or anything. Why?"

Ann gave a small smile, "Because it feels natural."

Cheyenne frowned, "what do you mean it feels natural?"

Ann shrugged, "when I was young, I was going to be murdered, it haunted me my whole life, I tried to forget, but deep in my brain I never did. So when I died, it felt like a puzzle being finished, something that needed to be done ya know? My heart, my soul, belongs with these animatronics. I was meant to die here sooner or later; what I didn't expect was to be put into a suit. So in a way... It all works out."

Cheyenne nodded, "oh, I see."

She smiled, "well... I'll be here with you, but not dead, and so will Jade and Michael."

Ann smiled, "wouldn't expect less bud."

As she gave a wave and jogged to her spot on stage, Cheyenne leaned back and closed the doors as the clock showed 12:00 am.

As Ann walked back she knew Cheyenne would be fine, Jade and Michael were here to stay, but they would never need to fix the air vents again. The animatronics were happy and full of life, and the best was Foxy getting fixed. Jade and Michael will fix him if anything ever happened again. And as for Ann... She laughed, "what more can I ask for?"

 **Thanks again guys! I mean it! Every favorite, review, and follow, they mean so much and kept me writing! If you liked this fanfic and are interested in any of my other fanfics, I have a new one starting out called: A Love To Kill For. It's a Yandere Simulator if y'all are interested. Thank you again and if you have any questions or requests PM me or leave a review!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Calamity Crisis ❤️❤️❤️❤️**


	16. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Hey guys, long time no read! Lol, anyway the point of this author note is to tell you something I know a lot of you have been wanting. I have been checking the reading per day thing on my account and this fanfic is getting over 140 reads per day still. And it's been FOREVER since I last updated! That's amazing! And that's not all, a bunch of people have been PMing me asking me to write a sequel to The Security Job. Well I've delivered! On my page you will find a Fanfic called: **Survive The Night**. That is the 2nd 'book' to this one! Please read! Thank you so much for all you have done for me! I love you all! See you in the sequel I hope!

Kisses,

Calamity Crsis ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
